College Years
by 1italianbella
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW FAMILY! Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are off to college! what will happen? Loliver of course. other pairings not announced yet.
1. Summer

Miley's POV

Lilly and I sat on our back porch enjoying the warm summer day. In a month, we will be going off to college. Lilly and I were rooming together at OSU. We had gone to OSU for ordination last week. We fell in love with the school even more. So there we sat, I was wearing OSU sweat pants and a Seaview hoodie. Lilly was wearing her cheerleading sweat pants and a shirt that said_ Go Bucks!_ Lilly is going into medicine, Oliver is going there on a football scholarship, and I am majoring fashion. I decided that I needed a job along with being Hannah Montana. Since I'm 18 years old, I get all the Hannah money. Money from concerts, merchandise, you get it the picture.

"I can't believe we have a month left till college!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know!" I said.

I was sitting in the chair where I sang that _I Miss You _when I found out my dad started dating again and when I broke up with Jake the first time and he sent me that flower.

"Want to go shopping for our dorm room?" I asked.

"Sure! Let's get changed first!" Lilly exclaimed.

We went upstairs and changed. I put on a mini skirt and a pink tank top. Lilly wore bermudas and a graphic t-shirt. We got into my car and drove off.

First we went to Bed, Bath, and Beyond to get bedroom, bathroom, and other stuff. We each got two sets of sheets. Once we were done there, we went to Target.

"We need shower shoes, so we don't get athlete's foot or ringworm!" Lilly reminded me.

We looked at flip flops we could use in the shower and we picked some out. After we were completely done, we went to get something to eat.

"Robeks!" Lilly shouted.

We drove to Robeks.

"I'll have a raspberry romance with vitabek" Lilly ordered.**(A/N: That's what I get when I go to Robeks)**

"And I'll have a hummingbird with vitabek." I added.

"What's the name under?" the person asked.

"Lilly, since I'm paying." Lilly told him.

"You don't have to pay!" I told her.

"It's ok!" Lilly said as she handed him the money.

A few minutes later, we got our smoothies.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hannah! It's Michael!"

"Ok what do you want?"

"Remember Oh Wow?"

I gagged.

"Ya, I remember it."

"Well, we want to ask you if you want to do a perfume for us."

"If it smells like raspberries, then no."

"No it won't. We made something. It smells like strawberries and mangos."

"I like those fruits! I'll do it!"

"Ok. We will call it _Rockstar_, what do you think?"

"I love it! When do I shoot the commercial?"

"In Two days. Same place as before at noon. See you there!"

We hung up.

After the phone call, Lilly and I got back into my car.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Hannah is having a new perfume called Rockstar and it smells like strawberries and mangos." I told her.

"That is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

I stood in the building with Lola waiting to smell my new perfume.

"Hannah!" I heard a familiar voice.

Oh, no. It's Liza. That weird photographer. Good thing dad wasn't here.

"Liza!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Home with his _wife_." I told her.

"Oh ok. Well here is your new perfume!" she said as she handed me a bottle.

I opened it. It smells so good. Then it was time to shoot the commercial.

"Action!" Liza yelled.

"_I might even be a Rockstar." I sang._

"_Hello everyone. It's Hannah Montana. I was just singing my song Rockstar."_

_I looked down and the perfume is on this._

"_What's this?"_

_Picks up the perfume and opens it. I smell it._

"_My new perfume Rockstar. It smells so good. I haven't smell anything like it before."_

End of commercial.

"Great job Hannah!" Lola said.

After I was done with the day, I went home to relax. When we got home, Lilly and I saw something in the driveway.

It was the car I got from the first perfume, but it was taken away since I hated Oh Wow.

The note on the car said that the company was happy I like the perfume.

"Now we don't have to share a car anymore!" Lilly exclaimed.

I smiled at my best friend and step-sister. College was going to be great.


	2. Packing and BreakUps

Lilly's POV

Miley and I had three days till we left for college. I was doing some packing when two 2 year olds named Todd and Riley ran in.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Exploring." Riley told me.

I had to admit Riley was more mature than Todd. Like the other day, Miley and I gave them ice cream. Riley used a spoon, while Todd ate the ice cream by putting his face in it.

"Can we help?" they begged.

"It's ok. I have it under control." I told them.

"Do I smell cookies?" Todd asked as he ran towards the kitchen.

Riley climbed onto my bed.

"Don't you want cookies?" I asked.

"I want to talk with my big sister." she told me.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Lilly!" she cried.

"I'll be back for fall break!" I told her.

"Who is watching me while mommy and daddy take you and miley to college?" she asked.

"Roxy. Remember her?" I asked.

"Yay! Roxy! She is so much fun!" Riley exclaimed.

I giggled. Roxy was fun for little kids, but a pain in the butt for older kids.

10 minutes later, Riley got hungry and went to join Todd to eat cookies.

When I finished, I had packed half of my stuff.

I went downstairs and told mom.

"I'm going over to Oliver's."

"Why not stay here? You'll see Oliver at OSU!" she joked.

I laughed as I grabbed my keys. I got into _my _car. That's right my car. Since Miley got the car from selling the perfume, Robby Ray and mom gave me the car. Only bad thing was is that I couldn't keep it at school, Robby Ray said to only have Miley's car at school.

Speaking of Miley, if you wonder where she is. She is with Dex. She's going to break-up with him because she doesn't want to go to college with a boyfriend that is miles away.

So I drove off to Oliver's house. I went inside. The Okens trusted me enough that they told me where they hide the spare key. I said hello to Mrs. Oken and went upstairs to Oliver's room.

"Hey." Oliver said as he gave me a kiss.

"I see your packing." I said.

"Ya, I started. You?" he asked.

"I packed half of my stuff." I told him.

"Did you find out who your roommate is yet?" I asked.

"No. I got his screenname and we decided who was bringing what. He told me I will find out when we move in." Oliver told me.

"Oh ok." I said as I gave Oliver a kiss.

Miley's POV

I sat at Rico's waiting for Dex to show up. I can't believe I'm breaking up with him. I just can't do the whole long distance relationship thing.

"Miley!" I heard Dex yell.

"Hey Dex!" I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Miles, what do you want from Rico's?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, I thought you quit Rico's when you went to college." I reminded him.

"I needed extra cash." he told me.

"Well, bye. Dex and I are leaving." I told him.

Dex and I left and walked down on the beach.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, this is hard for me to say." I started.

"You're not pregnant right?" he joked.

"No! I'm still a virgin remember!" I laughed.

"Right. So tell me." he said.

"Dex, I think we should see other people." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to go to college with a boyfriend. I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's ok. I was going to say the same thing. Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." I said as we gave each other friendly hugs.

I couldn't wait for college.


	3. College

Lilly's POV

Today was the day Miley and I go to college. Robby Ray and Miley are going to drive Miley's car with her stuff to OSU. Mom and I are going to drive my car with my stuff. Then once they dropped us off, mom and Robby Ray would go home in my car and leave Miley's car.

So we were packing the cars. Roxy was there already to watch Max, Riley, and Todd. She was helping us pack.

"Roxy, you will keep the kids safe?" mom asked.

"Mrs. Stewart do you remember? Roxy like a Puma!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Right. Well I don't need to worry." Mom smiled.

We continued packing. Oliver and I said goodbyes yesterdays. Really we said like see you at OSU!

"Ok Ready?" Robby Ray asked.

"Yes." Miley and I both said.

Miley and I said goodbye to Max, Riley, Todd, and Roxy. Jackson had already left for school yesterday. After all the goodbyes, Miley and Robby Ray got into Miley's car while mom and I got into my car. Miley was driving her car and I was driving mine.

* * *

It took us three days to reach Ohio. When we got to OSU, it was Thursday and classes start on Monday.

"Ok mom, Miley and my room is in the south dorms." I told her.

We followed Miley's car to our dorm. Our dorm is near the Oval. Miley parked her car and I parked mine. We parked near where are room will be.

"Lilly! We here!" Miley squealed.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

Before unpacking the cars, we went to see our rooms. Miley and I grabbed our backpacks and went in the dorm. There was a place to register.

"Names." the girl told us.

"Lilly Truscott." I told her.

"Miley Stewart." Miley told her.

"You two are in room 35. Here's your room keys." the girl told us.

We took the keys from her.

"Miley your mailbox number is 35-A and Lilly your's is 35-B. Here's those keys." the girl told us.

We took the keys.

"Oh, my name is Chelsea. I'm a junior at OSU. Listen if you lose your room key you have to pay $50 and if you lose your mailbox key you have to pay $5." Chelsea told us.

She went on to explain different things to us. Then she said.

"Welcome to OSU!"

Miley, Robby Ray, mom and I went up the stairs to floor 3. Miley and I found our door quickly. I opened it and we walked in.

It was the perfect size. There was a bunk bed, two desks, and two big closets. Plus there was more storage then we could ever need. Someone then came by our room.

"Are you Miley and Lilly?" a girl asked.

We nodded.

"I'm Alex. You're RA. Here's the carpet you wanted." Alex said as she handed us the carpet.

OSU sells carpet that students buy to lay down in their room for the year and then throw it out at the end of the year. We then put the carpet down and unbunk the beds. After that we started unpacking. It took us an hour to unpack everything.

Mom and Robby Ray stayed for an hour.

"Well we should go now." they told us.

We nodded.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Robby Ray laughed.

"Lilly, I'll miss you!" Robby Ray said as he hugged me.

"Miley, I'll miss you!" mom said as she hugged Miley.

Then they switched. This would take longer since Miley is Robby Ray's daughter and I'm my mom's.

"Lilly, I remember when you were a baby." Mom started.

Mom went into this little speech about me. Robby Ray did the same with Miley.

Then they said they will miss us and love us so much. As they left we said that we would see them on fall break. When the door closed, Miley and I said.

"College."

We got out or laptops. We both had MACs. Miley paid for them with her Hannah money. We just placed them on our desks. I got the bed by the window. After we were all settle, we laid down on our beds.

"I'm going to meet our neighbors." I said.

"Ok. Leave the door open so people can walk in." Miley told me.

Everyone else in our hall had their doors opened. I walked to the door next to us.

"Hi, I'm Lilly." I told them.

"Hey! I'm Alexia and this is Megan." Alexia told me.

Megan waved to me.

"You saw that lounge area on our floor, right?" Megan asked.

I nodded.

"Well, there is a Meet-and-Greet thing starting in 3 minutes." Megan told me.

"Ok! I'll get my roommate and we'll meet you there!" I told them.

I went back to my room and told Miley. She got up and we went to the lounge area.

We met everyone in our hall. Our hall was rooms 30-40. We made closer friends who are Alexia and Megan (room 34), Kelsey and Zoey (room 36) , Emily and Hope (room 33).

Oliver's dorm was right next to my dorm. But I wasn't going over till tomorrow because it was late and I was tired from all the packing. So Miley and I went to the bathroom in a hall to brush our teeth and wash our faces. Then we got into our beds.

"First sleep in college!" Miley said.

"Night Miley!" I told her.

"Night!" she said.

Then we fell asleep.


	4. Oliver's Roommate

Lilly's POV

I woke up to my dorm room. It was weird. I was so used to waking up in Malibu, now I am waking up in Ohio. I looked at the clock, it was noon. Back in Malibu it would be 9:00. I got out of my bed and went on the computer. I turned on my MAC and went on facebook. Oliver sent me a message of which room he was in, 42 on floor 4. I got off the computer and got my shower stuff. I put on my shower shoes and went down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey Lilly! Taking a shower?" Emily asked.

"Yes. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Brushing my hair and then brushing my teeth." She told me as she brushed her wet hair.

I picked a shower and put my stuff in it. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. I started taking a shower. The shower was a square shape. It was smaller then the one back home, but oh well I needed a shower. After I was finished I put my towel around myself and dried off. I put my robe on and walked out.

I started brushing my hair. Emily was gone and I was in the bathroom by myself. After I brushed my hair, I brushed my teeth. After that I walked back to my room. Miley was on her way to take a shower when I came into our room.

I put on bermudas and a graphic t-shirt with hearts on it. I decided to let my hair air dry. I didn't fill like messing with it.

I sat down on my bed and watch the TV that my dad got for Miley and me.

20 minutes later, Miley came in.

"Want to visit Oliver after you get changed?" I asked.

"Sure!" she replied.

After Miley got changed we walked over to Oliver's dorm. We walked up the stairs to floor 4. I found Oliver's room and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Hey." Oliver smiled.

"Hey." I said as I kissed him.

"So who's your mystery roommate?" Miley asked.

"Brace yourself." Oliver warned us.

"I hope he's not weird." I joked as Miley and I walked in.

We saw a boy laying on a bed.

"Their here. Show yourself." Oliver told the boy.

The boy got up to reveal himself.

"Jake?" Miley and I both said in shocked.

"Hey Miley." Jake said.

Miley's POV

"How's Ashley?" I asked.

If he thinks I'm going to fall for him that easy, well I'm not.

"We broke up." he told me.

I was happy inside. No Miley! He broke your heart!

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told her I was in love with another girl." he said as he grabbed my hand.

I pulled away.

"Why did you kiss her in the first place?" I asked.

"Long story or short?" he asked.

"Long." I said.

_Flashback to the Party:_

_Miley was going to be a little late and Jake stood there by the food table waiting. _

"_Jake?" he heard someone._

"_Ashley!" Jake said._

"_How are you?" she asked._

"_Good. I have a girlfriend, but she's going to be late to the party." Jake told her._

"_Oh, ok. Let's hang out." Ashley said._

_Jake agreed and they started dancing. Ashley was hitting on Jake. _

"_I'm jealous of that girlfriend of yours." she told him._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because I like you!" she said._

_Just then Ashley leaned in and kissed Jake for a couple minutes._

"_Jake! Your cheating on me!" Miley exclaimed._

"And well you know the rest." Jake finished.

Wow it wasn't Jake's fault at all.

"Will you give me a second chance?" he asked.

"Let me think about it." I told him.

"Hey did you guys hear about the Welcome Freshman party at a frat that's tonight?" Oliver asked as he handed Lilly and I a flyer.

"Count me in!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Me too! And let's tell our friends." I said.

After we said that we would see Jake and Oliver at the party, Lilly and I went back to our dorm and told our friends about the party. Then we started getting ready for it.


	5. Welcome Freshman Party

Lilly's POV

I was ready for the party. I had on a mini skirt and green tank top. I was wearing green flip flops also. Miley was wearing a mini skirt and a red cami over a white tank top. She was wearing red flip flops.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." she answered.

We walked out of our room and met up with our friends. All of us walked over to the party, I saw Oliver with Jake talking.

"Hey." I said as I kissed him.

"Hey." he said as he kissed me back.

"What are they playing over there?" I asked.

"Beer pong. Wanna play?" Oliver asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

Oliver and I walked over to the beer pong table.

"Can we play?" I asked.

"Yes!" a boy answered.

We started playing. It was fun! After it, Oliver and I started dancing. I saw Miley standing a foot away from Jake. They weren't talking. I went back to Oliver. I am loving college already!

Miley's POV

I watched Lilly and Oliver dance. I wish I had a boyfriend.

"Miley? Did you think about taking me back yet?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I don't know. You broke my heart in 9th grade. Remember? I just don't want to get hurt." I said as I walked away.

I went to an empty room in the frat house. Then Jake came in.

"Miley, I'm sorry for I did to you! Please take me back!" he begged.

No!

Miley, you know you like him.

No I don't!

Suddenly I was running towards Jake. I jumped on him and kissed him. **(A/N: like the kiss in The Notebook w/o rain)**

"Sorry. I'll leave you alone." I said as I started walking away.

Jake grabbed me. He pulled me into a kiss. We stood there making out, then we walked out to where everybody was dancing. We started dancing then.

Lilly spotted me. She smiled at me.

We started drinking some beer. I wasn't afraid of being caught by my dad because he was miles away. I could do anything I want to!

Jake and I sat down for a little bit.

"So did you go out with anyone after me?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" he asked.

"No. I'm still a virgin." I told him.

"Want to change that tonight?" he asked.

I smiled. We went upstairs. The frat boys didn't care if people wanted to have sex in their rooms. So Jake and I picked a clean room and went in. Jake locked the door and got on the bed.

We started making out.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. I never stopped." he told me.

I smiled. We kept making out. I took off his shirt and he took my shirt off. I took off his shorts and my skirt. He unhooked my bra.

Then we went under the covers. Our underwear came off.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him.

Then I lost my virginity to Jake.

After we were done, I asked.

"Did you sleep with Ashley?"

"No, she wanted too. I just didn't love her." he told me.

I kissed him.

Then we fell asleep in each others arms.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Miley! Come down here. It's 2 in the morning!" Lilly told me.

"Ok! I'll be right there!"

Jake and I got dressed and went downstairs. We met Lilly and Oliver. There were a bunch of kids passed out in the house.

When Lilly and I got back to her room, I told her everything.

"Aww. I'm so happy for you!" she told me.

I smiled.

We laid down in our beds and fell asleep fast.


	6. First Day of Classes

Lilly's POV

Today was Monday. The first day of classes. My first class is at 9:30. So I woke up at 8:30. I took a shower the night before so I just put on sweats and a t-shirt on. Since I am studying to be a doctor and Miley is studying fashion I have more classes that her. I went down to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I put my hair in a high ponytail. Next I went down to the lunch room in our dorm. Miley and I met all the ladies and they were nice. I picked cereal and went to the check out.

"Lilly! Nice to see you again!" Wendy greeted me.

"Nice to see you too." I said as I handed her my ID.

"Excited for first day of classes?" she asked.

"I'm a pre-med student. You do the math." I joked.

"Ok. Well good luck!" she told me.

"Thanks!" I said.

I sat down at a table and ate my cereal. When I was done, I went back to my room and got my stuff. I walked out and headed to the building where my first class was. When I got to the classroom, I had five minutes till class started. I saw Kelsey and Hope talking to some other people.

"Lilly!" they called me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to be a doctor and Kelsey wants to be a physician's assistant." Hope told me.

We continued to talk until the teacher came in.

"Hello class. I am Professor Robinson." he told us.

The class lasted an hour. When it was over, Kelsey, Hope, and I walked back to our dorm. Back in my room, Miley was getting ready for her first class because it is at 10. After she left I laid on my bed. My next class wasn't until noon. Oliver had a class same time as me, but he is majoring her accounting. So I called him.

"Hey Lil."

"Hey when is your next class?"

"1:15. You?"

"Noon."

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure!"

"I'll meet you in front of your dorm in 2 minutes."

We hung up.

I met Oliver. We went to get something to eat.

"What time is your first class tomorrow?" I asked.

"11:45."

"Mine is noon. Wanna work out tomorrow morning?" I asked.

Ohio State had a nice workout place.

"Sure!" he told me.

Miley's POV

I was sitting in Professor Jones class. Alexia was sitting next to me because she is majoring in fashion too.

At the end of class, Alexia and I went back to our rooms. We didn't have a class till 4.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"San Francisco. You?" she asked.

"Malibu." I told her.

I smelled my Rockstar perfume.

"Are you wearing Hannah Montana's new perfume?" I asked.

"Yes! I love the smell of it." she told me.

After we got back to our rooms, I took a nap.

When Lilly and I were done with classes for the day, we went out to dinner with Jake and Oliver to celebrate.

* * *

**(A/N: I won't write many chapters about them going to class.) **


	7. Labor Day Weekend

Miley's POV

Lilly and I finished our last class before labor day break. Lilly and Oliver were going to visited her dad for the weekend. I was staying back since I don't really know her dad, so Lilly is driving my car there.

So there I stood outside, Lilly and Oliver were about to drive off.

"I'll miss you." Lilly said as she hugged me.

"Me too. But at least I have Jake and everyone else!" I laughed as I hugged her.

Lilly giggled.

Oliver got into the passenger's seat and Lilly in the driver's seat. The hood on the car was up since the days were getting colder. Then Lilly and Oliver drove off.

Jake and I walked back up to my room. I closed the door and it automatically locked. We laid on my bed. We started making out. Jake's hands crawled up my shirt and unclasped my bra. Our clothes started falling off and we went under the covers.

Well, you can guess what happens next.

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I were 2 hours away from Chicago. I was excited for once to see my dad. Oliver and I started talking and before we knew it we were in front of my dad's apartment building.

We rang the doorbell for my dad's apartment. Dad came down.

"Lilly! Oliver!" he said as he gave us a hug.

Oliver and I put our backpacks on and followed dad upstairs. When dad opened the door, there was a woman there.

"This is Macy, my girlfriend." dad told us.

"Hi. You must be Lilly I heard so much about you. And you must be Oliver." Macy said.

"How do you know me?" Oliver asked.

"Eric told me you are his daughter's boyfriend." Macy said.

Oliver nodded.

"Honey should we tell them?" Macy asked dad.

"We're getting married." Dad said.

Oliver and I congratulated my dad and Macy.

"After we have the baby." Macy said.

"Baby?" Oliver and I asked.

"Yes. I'm two months pregnant. The wedding is in June." Macy told us.

Our jaws dropped.

"Well I'll showed you where you will be staying." dad said as we followed him to a room.

"You and Oliver will stay in here." dad told us.

"You're letting us stay in the same room?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not. Just don't tell your mom." dad said.

I nodded. Dad closed the door. Oliver and I sat on the bed. Then dad came in again.

"What?" I asked.

"I got you something, since you will have winter at OSU." dad said as he handed me a box.

I opened it. It was a blue North Face coat.

"Thanks! This is a nice coat!" I said as I hugged dad.

"I knew you would like it." dad said.

Once again dad left the room and closed the door.

Oliver kissed me. I kissed him back.

We laid in the bed, Oliver's arms around me. Then we fell asleep.

Miley's POV

Today is Saturday, Hope and I are going to the gym to workout.

I was wearing black soffe shorts, my pink sports bra, and an OSU white tank top.

I walked over to Hope's room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." she said as she walked out.

We walked to the gym. It was a nice gym. I have been here before and loved it.

"What first?" Hope asked.

"Elliptical." I said as we walked over to the ellipticals.

We each got on one and started working out. As I was on it, I saw Jake lifting weights. I decided not to waved so he wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly Nobody's Perfect came on.

"Haha. This is an old Hannah song! But it's still fun to sing!" Hope laughed.

I laughed. Hope was becoming one of my best friends. Lilly will always be number one, but I think Hope will be number two.

Hope had curly dark brown hair while my hair was curly and chocolate brown. Today she was wearing blue soffe shorts with cheer written on the butt. She had a yellow sports bra on and a red tank top over it.

"Hey, there is a America's Next Top Model marathon on tonight. Wanna come over to my room and watch it?" I asked.

"Sure!" Hope replied.

After we were done with the ellipticals, we went on the track. Jake came up next to me.

"Hey. Race?" He asked.

"You're on! Hope?" I asked.

"Count me in!" Hope said.

"On count of 3. 1...2...3!" and we were off.

Being Hannah Montana gets you into shape. I was the one to win. After our race, we went to get water.

After the gym, Hope and I went back to the dorm. We took showers and went into my room and watched America's Next Top Model.

During a commercial, I said.

"Hope, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Ya, what is it?" she asked.

"You can't tell a soul, not even your roommate." I said.

"I promise I won't tell." she told me.

I went over to my "Hannah" bag and pulled out the wig. I put the wig on.

"I'm Hannah Montana." I told her.

Hope's month hung opened.

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I did some shopping. Really it was me shopping and Oliver holding my bags. We hung out with dad and Macy. Macy was nice, she wasn't a slut or anything. She was normal. Macy is perfect for my dad. I get a step-mom and _another_ half-sibling!

Oliver and I sat in my dad's apartment watching TV.

"Why are we watching The Hills?" Oliver asked.

"It was on and I like it!" I told him.

"Let's watch a movie." Oliver said as he grabbed a movie and put it in the DVD player.

"What movie?" I asked.

"You'll see." Oliver said.

Oliver grabbed a blanket and put it over us. The movie came on. It was _Beauty and The Beast, _my favorite movie when I was little.

"My favorite movie when I was little!" I exclaimed.

Oliver kissed my forehead and we watched the movie.

"I'm the beast and you're Belle." Oliver said.

"Are you talking about when we were little and played the game?" I asked.

Oliver smiled.

My mind drifted off to that day we played _Beauty and the Beast._

"_Lilly, what should we play?" asked 6 year old Oliver._

"_Beauty and the Beast!" my 6 year old self exclaimed._

"_I knew you would say that!" Oliver said._

"_Ok, Ollie you're the beast and I'm Belle!" I exclaimed._

"_Can't I be Gaston?" he asked._

"_No! He's a meanie!" I told him._

_We started playing._

_I put in my __Beauty and the Beast__ tape_ _and the song started playing._

"_Dance with me?" I recited._

"_I don't know." Oliver recited._

_We made voices "Dance with her."_

_Oliver and I started dancing._

_Mom came in. She saw the sight and took a picture._

_When we got to the end, I said._

"_Ollie, Belle and the Prince should kiss now." _

_Oliver's lips came to my lips just as mom took another picture._

I smiled at the memory. My first kiss.

"Ollie, remember when we played this? That was my first kiss." I told him.

"Me too." Oliver said.

We were at the end. Oliver kissed me at the exact same part. Dad took a picture of us.

"Dad, why did you take a picture of us?" I asked.

"Send it to you mom. Just like when you were little." he told us.

Oliver kissed me again.

Miley's POV

"Hope?" I asked.

I waved my hand in front of her face.

"You're Hannah Montana?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Prove it." I told her.

I started singing Nobody's Perfect.

"Wow. I know Hannah Montana."

"Hope, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. Promise."

We did a spit handshake. I took my Hannah wig off.

We enjoyed watching the rest of the America's Next Top Model marathon.


	8. Halloween Party!

Lilly's POV

It's Halloween tonight. Teachers canceled classes since students usually don't show up today. Miley and I were getting coffee to warm up. We were walking outside now. I was wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and my North Face. Miley was wearing jeans, long sleeve shirt, and a coat. She had Ugg boots on while I was wearing converses.

"You are so lucky your dad got you a north face." Miley said.

"Thanks." I said.

When I got home after labor day, Miley told me that she told Hope she was Hannah.

"Ok. We're here." Miley said.

We walked in and ordered coffee. When we got it, we sat down and drank it.

"What should we be for Halloween?" I asked.

"Mary-Kate and Ashley!" Miley giggled.

"Ok! I'll be Ashley." I said.

"And that leaves me with Mary-Kate." Miley said.

Miley and I went back to our room to pick out what we were going to wear. Soon enough, we picked the outfits out. After we got ready, we met up with our friends and walked to the sorority where the party was. Oliver and Jake were already there.

"Hello Olsen Twins." Jake laughed.

"Excuse me Prince Charming, but I love Zorro." I said as I kissed Oliver.

"I was talking to Mary-Kate." Jake said as he kissed Miley.

Then one of the sorority girls announced.

"We now are having a 7 minutes in heaven! We will pick a girl and she will pick the guy."

"The first girl is Lilly Truscott!"

I grabbed Oliver and we went off to the room.

Oliver and I started making out. We made out on the table in the room. I looked at the clock., 5 minutes left.

We kept making out. Oliver sucked on my neck. I messed around his hair and he did the same. Then we heard.

"Times up!"

We left the room. Then we walked back to Miley and Jake.

"Nice hickie." Miley giggled.

I stared at her.

"Sorry Lil, I couldn't resist." she said.

"It's ok." I said.

We started drinking some beer. 20 minutes and 30 beers later, we heard.

"Miley Stewart!"

Miley grabbed Jake and went to the room.

"I wonder what they will do." Oliver said.

"Who knows. Their more dirty than us." I said.

Miley's POV

Jake and I started making out. We made out for a minute. Jake then locked the door.

"Oral?" he asked.

I nodded.

Jake pulled down his pants and I got down on my knees. And well you can guess what happens next. We made out again. Jake pulled up his pants when they told us our time was up.

We went back to Oliver and Lilly and I told Lilly what happen. I got a beer and drank it.

When the party ended it was 3 in the morning. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Once Lilly and I got back to our room. We fell asleep quickly.


	9. Fall Break part 1

Lilly's POV

I sat on my bed in Miley and my room. Miley was packing to go home for fall break. Since I am pre-med, they school wanted the pre-med students to stay here for fall break. So there I sat watching my best friend, step-sister, and roommate pack to go home.

"Tell everyone I said hi and give them all a hug for me." I told her.

"Ok. So what do you have to?" she asked.

"Pre-med students have to go to this workshop on Thursday and Friday. Then I have the weekend free." I told her.

"Why not come home over the weekend?" she asked.

"Because I just want to stay here and relax." I said.

"At least Oliver is staying too." she said.

I smiled. Oliver was staying because the football team had a mini camp on Thursday and Friday. So we could hang on the weekend.

"Well, I'm ready and I texted Jake to meet me at my car." Miley told me.

Miley and I walked down to the car. She was wearing sweats, and a coat. I was wearing sweats, a cheerleading shirt, and my north face.

"I'm glad I'll be back in warm weather!" Miley giggled.

I laughed too. I was driving Miley and Jake to the airport. Since I was staying they didn't have to drive to California.

After I drove them to the airport and said goodbye. I drove back to school. When I got out, I walked around. There wasn't many people her except the football players and pre-med students. I walked around the campus.

I walked around the Oval and Mirror Lake. It was peaceful now that most of the students were going home for fall break. I slowly walked back to my dorm, enjoying the empty campus as I walked.

I went in my dorm and checked my mail. There was a letter from mom.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I miss you so much! Riley says she wants her big sister! I hope you and Miley are having fun at school. I'm sad that you can't come for fall break, but at least you're doing something for your future! Love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Mommy._

I walked upstairs to my room. Kelsey and Hope were in hall talking.

"Hey, did Emily, Zoey, Alexia, and Megan go home?" I asked.

"Yes, did Miley?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, I just got back from taking her to the airport." I said.

"Weird, there's nobody here." Hope said.

"Hey wanna have a _Sex and The City_ party?" Kelsey asked.

Hope and I looked at her.

"I'm talking about the show! My sister got me hooked on it and we have every episode." Kelsey told us.

"Ok, I've seen some episodes." I said.

"Count me in." Hope said.

"Let me change and I'll be over." I said.

I changed my clothes. I felt like being girly tonight. I was wearing red Victoria's Secret sweats and a gray Hollister hoodie. Then I walked over to Kelsey's room.

Kelsey put in a disc and the first episode came on.

"We need cosmos." I laughed.

Kelsey and Hope laughed too.

We kept watching every episode. We started at 9 in the morning. When Oliver texted me it was 10 at night.

_Lils wanna hang out?_

I said yes and Oliver came up to my room. I saw in the hall.

"Girls, I'm going on a date." I said.

"Lilly! What about us?" they asked.

"I'll asked Oliver if he knows anyone." I said.

I asked Oliver if he could get dates for Kelsey and Hope. He said yes. I told and we went to Oliver's dorm. We got their dates and headed to go eat.

We all had a great time at dinner. When we got back to our rooms, we fell asleep quickly.

Miley's POV

When Jake and my plane came to Malibu, we departed ways when I saw Jackson and he saw his dad. We said goodbye and headed in different directions.

"Jackson!" I screamed as I hugged my brother.

"Hey Miles! I missed you!" he said.

Jackson drove me home. When I walked in our family screamed.

"WELCOME HOME MILEY!!"

"Miley!!" Todd and Riley screamed as they hugged me.

Then Max hugged me, then Heather, and then dad.

"Lilly says hi." I told them.

We all hugged again. I put my stuff in my old room and came downstairs.

"Dinner time." Heather told me.

I enjoyed being with my family. Fall break will be great.


	10. Fall Break part 2

Lilly's POV

This dumb workshop was almost over. 2 minutes left. The person talking wasn't saying anything important so I started doodling on my notebook.

When the workshop ended, I hurried out of the building. Next, I was in my room getting changed. I got out my phone and texted Oliver.

_r u done w/ ur football camp yet? I'm done w/ the workshop._

A minute later I got a text.

_yep wanna hang out?_

I wrote.

_sure I'll meet u ur room._

I walked out of my dorm and went to Oliver's. I walked upstairs and then Oliver's room. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey, just took a shower." he said.

"Good, cause I don't wanna smell dirty football players!" I giggled.

Oliver laughed.

"Let's go get something to eat." I said.

"Ya, I'm starving after two days of football camp." Oliver laughed.

Oliver and I walked to the place on campus where a lot of students go to. When we walked to the door it was locked.

"Closed for fall break." I said.

"There's a Friday's across the street." Oliver said.

I nodded. We walked over to the Friday's. When we got there, the host got us a table right away.

"Football and pre-med?" he asked.

"Ya, how did you guess?" I asked.

"Cause OSU does this every year for freshman." he told us.

After Oliver and I and we were waiting for our food, we talked.

"So how is football?" I asked.

"Good, I hope we beat Michigan." Oliver said.

"Me too. I can't wait to go to that game." I said.

"I can't wait to play in it." he said.

"They are already selling shirts in the bookstore for it!" I told him.

Oliver laughed. We got our food and started to eat.

"You're the only girl that eats a burger on a date." Oliver said as he kiss me.

I smiled.

After dinner, Oliver paid for it. We walked back to campus.

"Wanna walk around campus?" I asked.

Oliver nodded.

Campus was like a ghost town. Usually on Saturday there would be some upperclassmen running around. Some with beer kegs, others just being crazy. But not tonight. Before I knew it, Oliver and I were back at his dorm in front of his room.

"Come in?" he asked.

I nodded and walked in.

Oliver shut the door. We started making out. We found ourselves to the bed. Soon enough our clothes came off and we were naked.

Then we did it.

After 10 minutes, I fell asleep in Oliver's arms.


	11. MidTerms

Miley's POV

This week is mid-terms. After mid-terms, Christmas break starts! Any ways, here's what has been going on with my life since fall break. Lilly, Jake, Oliver, and I all went home for Thanksgiving and returned to school on Sunday. It's been getting colder here. Lilly and I played in the snow. I have gotten even closer with my new friends, but only Lilly and Hope know my Hannah secret.

Speaking of Hannah, I don't do as many concerts anymore. Thanksgiving break I announced that Hannah would be getting home-schooled and perform over holidays.

So there Lilly and I sat in out room studying.

"Ugh, I hate studying." I said.

"At least your mid-terms will be easier." Lilly said.

I laughed she was right. She's pre-med. I'm majoring in fashion. You do the math.

10 minutes later, Lilly said.

"Well, I'm off to my last exam." Lilly said.

I waved goodbye and she left. My last exam was in an hour. Italian. I stayed studying in the room till there was 20 minutes left. I walked out and headed to the building where the exam was. When I walked in I sat at my desk and waited. The teacher gave us the test.

"Students, you may begin."

I wrote down my name and started my exam.

_1) How do you say "My Name Is..." in Italian?_

I wrote down.

_Mi chiamo Miley Stewart. _

20 minutes later, I was half down.

_100) Say what activities you like to do in Italian._

I wrote:

_Amo cantare, ballare, e giocare la chitarra._ **(A/N: Translation: I like to sing, dance, and play guitar.**

20 more minutes, I was on the last question.

200) Introduce me, your professor, to your parents. Then introduce you parents to me.

I wrote:

_Professore Antonio, me ha lasciato l'introduce al mio babbo e alla passo-mamma.  
__Babbo e Heather,_ _me ha lasciato l'introduce_ _a Professore Antonio_.

When I finished, I turned my exam into the teacher. Then I walked back to my room. Lilly was in there.

"Hey. Coming to the party?" she asked.

"Yep." I replied.

There was going to be a party tonight to celebrate the end of exams.

"Well, let's get ready!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly's POV

Miley and I were dressed and walking over to Oliver and Jake's dorm.

"Ready?" we asked them.

"Yes." they answered.

We walked over to where the party was. When we got there, music was playing and people were dancing.

"Remember when we would go to a dance in high school and nobody would start dancing until 30 minutes had past." I laughed.

"Ya, I remember." Oliver laughed.

Oliver and I started dancing. Then we started drinking. I looked over at Miley and saw her drinking with Jake. I kept dancing. Few hours later, I looked over at Miley. But she wasn't there. Maybe she was dancing with Jake. I looked around at people dancing, no Miley.

"Miley and Jake disappeared." I said.

"Ya." Oliver laughed.

I looked down at my phone. _2:00 a.m._

"Hey Oliver? Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anything for you." he said.

"Thanks Ollie." I said as I kissed him.

We walked out of the party and towards my dorm. When we got to my room, Oliver kissed me goodbye and I went into my room.

I got ready for bed, then crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Miley's POV

I got to my room late after the party. When I woke up, I felt sick. I went to the bathroom to puke. Oh no, I can't be pregnant. I thought. I called Jake.

"Hey Miley."

"Jake? Remember how we did it last night?"

"Ya. That was great."

"Well, I think I might be pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"No. I just threw up."

"Well, get a pregnancy test and make sure."

We hung up.

I went to the store and bought a test. When I got back, I went to the bathroom. 2 minutes later, I checked. The test showed a negative sign. Yes! I probably threw up from all the booze. I called Jake again.

"So?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"That's great!"

We talked and then I hung up. I was tired. Then I fell back asleep.


	12. Jonas Brothers

Lilly's POV

It's been a month since Christmas. It was the new year! Miley and I got a lot of stuff for Christmas and we enjoyed being around family. After Christmas break, I learned that I aced my exams, and I was so happy! I sat in my dorm room on a Saturday night with Miley.

"Miles, what can we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's no parties. I can't believe we're bored on a Saturday night." Miley signed.

I signed too. I went onto Facebook. Oliver wrote on my wall. He asked if Miley and I wanted to hang out with Jake and him. I replied yes and told Miley. She said it was a good idea. So 10 minutes later, Oliver and Jake were at our door. We went with them and started walking around campus.

"Let's get something to eat!" Miley exclaimed.

We agreed. We went to a restaurant and ate dinner. After dinner, we walked more around.

I saw Miley whispering to Jake.

"We're going to go on our own now. See you later!" Miley said as they walked off.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." Oliver said as he kissed me.

We started making out. Then we were interrupted by Alexia screaming.

"LILLY! Guess who is here!!!"

"Who?" I asked.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Alexia screamed.

My mouth flew opened. Oliver and I followed Alexia to the Jonas Brothers. I saw all three. Most people didn't know they would be here, so not many people were there. Miley and Jake were there. I looked at them, amazed that they were here. I notice that Joe was looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back. Wow a celebrity smiled at me! I looked at Oliver. He didn't look to excited. Oliver actually hated the Jonas Brothers, Oliver likes rock music more.

"Joe smiled at me." I told Oliver.

"Wow." Oliver said as he kissed me.

"That is better. Let's get out of here before it gets crowded." I said.

Oliver and I walked off. I saw a shadow following us.

"Ollie? Someone is following us." I said.

Oliver looked behind me. He turned me around. It was Joe Jonas.

"I didn't catch your name." Joe said.

"Her name is Lilly and I'm her boyfriend Oliver!" Oliver told him.

Oliver grabbed my hand and we walked off. Oliver walked me back to my dorm. We kissed goodbye. An hour later, Miley came in all excited that she saw the Jonas Brothers.

"Lilly! Are you going to that party next week that the Jonas Brothers are going to be at?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and Oliver are." I said.

The party was going to be at a frat house. Little did I know I was never going to forget that party.

* * *

The next week of the party, Miley and I met Oliver and Jake at the frat house.

We started drinking and dancing. I saw Joe checking me out. An hour later, I went upstairs to go to the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw someone.

"Ollie?" I asked.

"No. It's Joe Jonas." Joe said.

"Hi Joe." I said.

Joe blocked my way of going downstairs.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead and nobody gets hurt." he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Joe grabbed my wrist and led me into a bedroom. He locked the door.

"I have a crush on you." he told me.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"So. Break up with him." Joe said.

"No! I Love Oliver! I will never break up with him!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." Joe said as he came closer.

Joe pushed me onto the bed.

"Don't scream or tell anybody about this. I will make your life a living hell if you do." Joe said.

Joe pulled my pants off and his pants off. He slid down his underwear and he took my underwear. I tried to get away but Joe slammed we to the bed.

"Please, don't Joe. Please!" I cried.

"Don't tell anyone or else." Joe said.

"Stop it!" I cried.

"No!" he said.

"Joe you can have any other girl!" I cried.

Joe covered my mouth. Tears flowed from my eyes. Joe then slid inside me. I cried.

"Stop it! Please!!" I cried.

I cried harder and Joe did me harder. Finally after 5 minutes, he stopped.

I grabbed my underwear and pants and put them back on. Joe did the same. I ran out the door. Joe was behind me. I saw Oliver and ran to him. I hugged him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I said nothing.

"Your girlfriend just cheated on you." Joe smiled.

What? He raped me!

"What?" Oliver asked.

I'm telling Oliver the truth.

"Oliver, he raped me." I told Oliver.

Oliver's mouth dropped.

"Joe, threaten to make my life a living hell if I told anybody. But I had to tell you." I cried.

"Don't cry." Oliver said.

Oliver looked at Joe. "Is this true?"

"Yes. I fucked her hard." Joe smiled.

I cried in Oliver's arms. Oliver let go. Then he punched Joe.

"Asshole! Never hurt Lilly!" Oliver screamed.

Joe looked at him.

"Everyone! Joe Jonas just raped Lilly!" Oliver screamed.

Everyone looked at us.

I heard people calling Joe names. I didn't care, he deserved it. Then Nick and Kevin Jonas came up.

"I can't believe you." Nick said.

"Joe, you're out." Kevin said.

"What? How can I be out?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you raped a girl." Kevin said.

"So are you going to be two Jonas Brothers now?" Joe asked.

"No, we are going to ask Frankie to join." Nick told him.

The rest of the night, was a blur. After the party, I went back to the dorm and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Oliver and I went to the doctor. He told us that Joe didn't get me pregnant. I was relieved.

* * *

**Author's Note: sorry I made Joe evil, but I don't like Lilly and Joe as a couple!! And I am taking ideas for this story!!(i don't want any ideas dealing w/ the jonas brothers) **


	13. Hannah's concert

Oliver's POV

It's been a month since Joe raped Lilly. She still gets freaked out by it. We haven't gone to a party since. So there we sat in Lilly's dorm room on a Saturday night. We were watching a movie. Lilly made me watch _Titanic_.

"You doing better?" I asked.

"A little." Lilly replied.

We cuddled.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." Lilly smiled.

In the movie, it came to the part where Jack paints a picture of Rose naked. Lilly and I started making out.

"Ollie, I love you so much." Lilly said.

Lilly threw my shirt off and my pants. I took off her pants and her shirt. I grabbed a condom and I took my underwear off and she took her underwear off. I put the condom on and we went on my covers. I slid inside her.

After we were done, I realized that was the first time we did it since Joe raped Lilly.

"How are you doing now?" I asked.

"Fantastic." Lilly smiled.

We continued to watch the movie, as we put our clothes on. After the movie, we laid in Lilly's bed in each other's arms. Then we fell asleep.

Miley's POV

When I got back to my dorm room, I found Oliver and Lilly in Lilly's bed asleep. I quietly crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bud, guess what?"

"What?"

"Hannah has a concert at OSU tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok, just making sure. It's in the Oval at 10."

"Ok dad I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok bye."

I hung up.

I fell back asleep to wake up two hours later. Oliver was gone and Lilly was watching TV.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Great!" Lilly smiled.

I smiled.

"Hannah has a concert tonight here at 10." I told her.

"Is this your first concert since we started college?" Lilly asked.

I nodded. I decided I wasn't going to do as many concerts now.

Lilly and I decided to stay in today and hang out. It was just like before we went to college.

That night, I did my concert. It was the same, but instead of screaming little kids there was drunk college kids. After the concert, Lilly and I had a movie night. Just like old times.


	14. Birthdays and Movies

Lilly's POV

It was April, also is Riley and Todd's 3rd birthday.

"Miley, I'm calling home to wish happy birthday to Riley and Todd." I told her.

"Put it on speaker!" Miley exclaimed.

I put my phone on speaker and dialed home.

"Hello?" mom asked.

"Mom? Put Riley and Todd on." I told her.

"Lilly?!?" Riley and Todd asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Miley and I squealed.

Riley and Todd giggled.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"THREE!" Riley and Todd squealed.

We talked to Riley and Todd for about 30 minutes and then we hung up.

"I don't feel like going out tonight." I said.

"Same here." Miley said.

"Movie night?" I asked.

"Just like old times." Miley smiled.

Miley and I got set up. The nice thing about this room, was that there was microwave and a fridge. So we could heat up popcorn. Miley and I decided we were going to watch _Clueless_ first. Just as I was about to put the movie in Hope, Emily, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey walked in.

"Mind if we join?" Emily asked.

"Sure!" I said.

We all sat down on the floor and started watching the movie.

"I love Cher's closet!!" Alexia squealed.

We laughed.

When the movie got to the part where the teacher was saying how many tardys everyone had and Cher said my favorite line.

"_Mr. Hall, I was surfing the crimson waves. I had to haul ass to the ladies." _

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I love that line!" I laughed.

After the movie, we girls just talked.

"What are we going to do about how we are living?" Hope asked.

"I heard about these dorms that are like apartments." I said.

"I did too. But Zoey and I are going to be living with Molly, Katie, Erica, and Julie." Kelsey told us.

"So how about Emily, Miley, Lilly, Alexia, Megan, and I share a room next year?" Hope asked.

"Yes and we can be neighbors!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I agree!" I said.

Everyone else agreed.

We continued watching the movie till it ended.

"What movie now?" Megan asked.

"_Stick It_." I said putting the movie in.

We started watching it. 10 movies later, all of us fell asleep on the floor. I woke up and turned the movie off and got into my bed. I quickly fell asleep again as soon as my head touched the pillow.

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning on the floor. There was popcorn around me along with Hope, Emily, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey. I saw Lilly sound asleep in her bed. I'm guessing she woke up and turned the movie, then went to sleep in her bed. I quietly stood up. I realized I needed a shower. I got my shower stuff together and clothes I would change into after the shower. I walked down to the bathroom. I saw Molly there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Long night?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I just need a shower now." I laughed.

"Yeah, well I better go. See you later!" she said as she left.

I picked a shower and got in it. I took my clothes off and turned the water on. The water hitting my skin felt so good. I felt my legs and armpits and decided to shave. After shaving, I washed my body with soap. Then I put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. The smell of mangos filled the shower. When I was done with my shower, I turned it off and wrapped a towel around me. I dried myself off and put my clothes on. I stepped out of the shower and started brushing my hair. Then Hope walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey! Do you know who spilled beer all over me?" she asked.

"I think it was Alexia, Emily, or me. Maybe all three of us." I laughed.

"Well whoever did it made me smell like beer. I'm taking a shower." she said as she went into a shower.

After brushing my hair, I wrapped my towel around my head to dry my hair. Then I brushed my teeth. I walked back to the room. Everyone was up and saying they were going to take a shower. They all left and sat down on my bed. Then there was a knock at my door.

"It's open." I said.

I didn't see who came in. Until a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey what's up?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, one second. Let me take this towel off my head." I said.

I took my towel off and brushed my hair. I jumped onto my bed.

"Ok I'm ready now!" I laughed.

Jake pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back.

With Jake with me and all my friends, I am loving my college years.


	15. End of Freshman Year

Lilly's POV

Last day of classes for freshman year! Well actually final exams. I studied my butt off for the exams. Miley already finished her last one an hour ago. I was in my last one half way through. Well, I should get back to this so talk to Miley.

Miley's POV

Alexia and I were working out. Sweating off all our exam stress. It sounds gross, but it did relieve me.

"Miley, let's do a yoga class!" Alexia suggested.

"Ok!" I said.

We walked up to where yoga classes were. The class was starting in a couple minutes, so we got mats and set them down in a spot.

"Miley, I'm glad we're friends." Alexia told me.

"I'm glad we're rooming together next year!" I smiled.

The class started. Yoga relaxed me so much. It was sad when it ended.

"Let's go back and shower." Alexia laughed.

I nodded. We walked back. It was spring now and warm like it always is in California. I took my shower and after it Lilly was back from her exam.

"How was your last exam?" I asked.

"Hard but I knew it since I studied hard for it." she told me.

"Can you believe that freshman year is over?" I asked.

"I know. It's weird. Two more days until we move out." Lilly reminded me.

"My dad and your mom are on their way with your car." I told her.

"Yay my car! I get to drive it all summer!" she laughed.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Lilly and I got ready for the party. Once we were ready, our friends and we walked over to the party. We met Jake and Oliver there. Lilly and Oliver started dancing, while Jake and I sat out.

"I'm so glad exams are over." I said.

"Me too." Jake smiled.

Jake leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Jake smiled.

We started dancing.

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I were dancing very close. Well actually, we were grinding. Oliver kissed my neck and kept sucking on it.

"Ollie, don't give me a hickie." I joked.

Oliver pulled away.

"Fine." he said.

I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me back. Next thing I knew was that were in my dorm room making out. We fell onto my bed.

"Ollie, if we do it can we use protection?" I asked.

"Sure." Oliver said.

Oliver took a condom from his pocket. We undressed and Oliver put the condom on. We got under the covers and did it.

After awhile, Oliver and I laid in my bed in each other's arms. I had a faint memory of Miley and Jake coming in, but I'm not sure.


	16. Freshman Year Is Over

Lilly's POV

"MILEY! Stop shaking me awake! I have a huge headache!" I woke up to Jake yelling.

"Jake, get your ass our of bed!" Miley said.

"No." Jake mumbled.

"Fine have it your way." Miley said.

My eyes were shut so I couldn't tell what they were doing.

Suddenly I heard a bump on the floor.

At this point I opened my eyes. Jake was lying on the floor.

"Ow. Miley why did you do that?" Jake asked.

"To wake you up." Miley smiled.

I looked next to me. Oliver was there still. I sat up.

"Lilly! You're awake!" Miley said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Long story short. Jake got drunk at the party and couldn't walk back. So I had to practically carry him here and let him sleep over." Miley told me.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes. That's it." Miley said.

"Ugh, my head." Jake said.

"Go get a smoothie." Miley told him.

Jake left the room. 5 minutes later, he returned drinking a smoothie.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Miley asked.

"We were dancing and drinking and then I don't know." Jake said.

Just then Oliver woke up and sat up.

"I see you two were busy last night." Miley giggled.

I gave Oliver's clothes to him and he put them on. I put my clothes on and got out of bed.

"Ok Jake and Oliver, you guys better leave and pack. Since today is move-out day." Miley said.

Jake kissed Miley goodbye and Oliver kissed me goodbye.

Miley's POV

I can't believe Lilly and I are moving out today! Freshman went by so fast! Lilly and I packed are stuff. My dad and Heather would be here pretty soon. We were leaving our door opened and same with everyone in our hall.

"Group picture!" our RA yelled.

We went out in the hall. We posed and took a picture.

"I'll post this on Facebook." our RA said.

Lilly and I went back to packing. When we were almost finished, my dad and Heather arrived.

"So, Miley and I in Miley's car. And Heather and Lilly in Lilly's car?" dad asked.

"Yeah." Lilly and I said.

"Yay. My car!" Lilly smiled.

We started packing our stuff in our cars. Once we were finished, we started saying goodbye to our friends.

"We'll miss you guys!" Lilly and I said hugging our friends.

"Keep in touch this summer!" Hope said.

When we finished our goodbyes, Lilly, dad, Heather, and I walked to our cars and got in. Then we drove off. Freshman year was over now.


	17. Summer after Freshman Year

Lilly's POV

It was the middle of summer and here I was laying on the beach in my hometown Malibu. I miss the warm California sun when I was at school. I now miss my friends from Ohio State. Sure we text, call, and im each other. But it's not the same.

I looked around the beach. I saw Rico's, it hasn't changed. Well except Rico. Rico is older and taller now, I found out he goes to UCLA now.

"Oh my gosh! Lilly!" I heard someone yell.

I sat up and saw Amber and Ashley coming towards me.

"Amber! Ashley!" I yelled.

"How are you? How's OSU?" Ashley asked.

"Great! I love it! How's NYU?" I asked.

"We love it!" Ashley smiled.

"We joined a sorority." Amber told me.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." I laughed.

"What's new with Miley? I heard she dumped Dex before college." Ashley asked.

"Well, now she is dating Jake again." I told them.

"Aw. They make a perfect couple." Amber smiled.

"I miss Mike." Ashley signed.

"Who's Mike?" I asked.

"Ashley's boyfriend at NYU." Amber told me.

"I lost my virginity to him." Ashley told me.

"You just lost it?" I asked.

"Yeah. When did you lose it?" Ashley asked.

"Senior year homecoming." I told her.

Ashley nodded. Then I heard someone else.

"Lilly! Amber! Ashley!"

We turned around to see Sarah. She didn't have glasses on, so I'm guessing she got contacts. She looked a little different.

"How have you been?" Sarah asked.

"Good." we replied.

We talked about school and stuff. Then we heard another voice.

"Amber! Ashley! Sarah!" Miley screamed.

Miley ran over to us. We talked some more.

Miley's POV

It was nice catching up with Amber, Ashley, and Sarah. Summer was great, but I miss my friends from school. Other than that I was having the perfect summer, that is until he showed up.

The next day, I was sitting at Rico's.

"Jackson, why are you working here still?" I asked.

"It's a summer job. I'm paying for my own food at school." Jackson told me.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. I came face-to-face with my ex-boyfriend Dex, who I haven't seen since I broke up with him.

"Hey Dex." I said.

"Hey Miley. How are you?" he asked.

"Good." I answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Wow. He asks that before he asks about school.

"Yes." I told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jake." I said.

"What? The lying son of—" Dex started.

"Hey! He's different now! I love him!" I told Dex.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes! I lost my virginity to him." I exclaimed.

Dex stared at me.

"You're jealous!" I yelled.

"What?" Dex asked.

"I thought we could be friends. Now I just know you want to get back together." I said.

"And did have sex with any girls this past school year?" I added.

"Well..."Dex started.

"Yes or no." I said.

"Yes, but Miley..." he started.

"But what?" I asked.

"I still kinda like you!" Dex exclaimed.

Dex leaned in and kissed me for spilt second. Because as soon as his lips touched mine, I pulled away as fast as I could.

"Miley!" I heard Jake yelled.

"Asshole!" I said as I slapped Dex's face.

I ran over to Jake.

"Jake, it's not what it looks like." I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I pulled away as soon as he kissed me." I told him.

Jake looked at me.

"Come with me." I said.

I pulled Jake over to where Dex was standing.

"Jake, I love you so much." I said.

I kissed Jake passionately.

"I guess we will never be together." Dex said.

"Yes." I told him.

Dex walked away.

"Miles, I have to go. Since I'm going to college, I decided if I still want to film movies I do it during the summer." Jake told me.

"Ok. Bye love you." I said.

"Love you more." Jake smiled.

We shared a passionate kiss and then Jake left.

I got back in my car and drove back home. When I got home, Lilly was playing with Riley and Todd.

Riley had blonde hair and blue eyes. She kinda looks like a mixture of Lilly and I when we were little. Todd looks more like Jackson when he was little. **(A/N: pictures of Riley and Todd in profile)**

I snuck up behind Todd and hugged him.

"Cooties!" Todd yelled.

"Hey! You have cooties!" Riley told Todd.

"Be quiet! Neither of you have cooties." Lilly told them.

"Todd started it." Riley said.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

"You and Todd remind me of when Jackson and I were little." I giggled.

"Oh." Riley and Todd both said.

Suddenly, Max and Heather came walking in.

"Mom, can I please get a cell phone?" Max asked.

"No!" Heather replied.

"But Todd has one!" Max exclaimed.

"Huh?" Todd asked.

"Todd Oken." Max told Todd.

"No. Max you're only 11." Heather reminded him.

"Yeah Max. I didn't get my phone till 8th grade." Lilly told him.

"So when you are in 8th grade, you can get a phone." Heather said.

"Fine." Max grumbled.

"Max! Let's play Wii in our room!" Jackson suggested.

"Ok!" Max exclaimed.

Jackson and Max went up to their room and played Wii.

"Lunch?" Heather asked.

"Mac and cheese!" Riley and Todd yelled.

"Miley, wanna go to Chipotle?" Lilly asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Aw. You're not eating here?" Heather asked.

"Sorry mom. College got us addicted to Chipotle." Lilly laughed.

"Ok. Goodbye!" Heather told us.

Lilly and I left and went to Chipotle. To our surprise Jake and Oliver were there. We ate and talked. Summer was fun.

I enjoy being home, but I like hanging out at OSU also.

**Author's note: when it is summer time in this story, I'm not going to focus much on it. There will probably being only one chapter about summer.**


	18. End of Summer and Moving In

Lilly's POV

It's the end of summer and I have to pack for college. Miley and I have been talking to our friends that we are living with about who is bring what. Miley and I had to go to school in one week. Mom and Robby Ray wanted to come again, so we decided on doing what we did before. Suddenly, Riley came running in.

"Lilly, will you play with me?" she asked.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're my favorite sister!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "What about Miley?"

"I look more like you!" she exclaimed.

Then I tickled her. She started laughing. 

"Go get in my car. I'm getting you ice cream." I told her.

"Race you." she smiled.

"Go!" I yelled. 

We ran to my car. I let her beat me.

"I won!" she laughed.

We got in the car. Riley got in the back. We went to Dairy Queen. While we were there, I saw Becca Weller. 

"Hi Lilly!" she exclaimed as she walked over to me.

"Hey Becca." I said.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"My half-sister Riley." I told her.

"She's cute." Becca smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here with my boyfriend." she said pointing at a boy.

The boy turned around and walked over.

"Hey Lilly." Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas." I said.

"How's NYU?" I asked.

"We love it." Becca smiled.

"It was nice talking to you, but Riley and I have to get home." I told her.

Riley and I left and went back to my car. 

Miley's POV

Today was the day Lilly and I were leaving for school. Jackson had left the day before. There we were packing the cars. Roxy was staying over while dad and Heather took us to college. Then it was time to say goodbye. 

"I remember when I first met you and now you're in college!" Roxy exclaimed as she hugged me.

Riley squeezed Lilly and I. She loved having sisters. Todd squeezed us too, but not as hard. Max gave me a lighter hug than Lilly, probably because the were blood related siblings. After the goodbyes, we got into the cars and drove off.

Normal POV

3 days later, Miley and Lilly arrived at school. They got their keys to their apartment. They walked up. Miley opened the door. They were greeted by Hope and Emily hugging them. 

"Hey! We were first! Alexia and Megan aren't here yet." Emily told them.

Hope and Emily picked their room already. 

"Miles, how about this one? It's father away from everything." Lilly suggested.

"Love it!" Miley said.

Miley and Lilly put the stuff for their room in the bedroom. Then they went to the bathroom, to unpack their bathroom stuff.

"I'm so glad I called this shelf before! It's the best one!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Shut up, I get the top one." Miley laughed.

After bathroom stuff, they unpack what they brought for the kitchen and living room. 

"Our parents got us food already." Hope said.

"We'll go to the store after you unpack." Robby Ray told Miley and Lilly.

Miley and Lilly unpack their stuff in their room. It took 20 minutes before they were done. 

"Let's go." Lilly said.

Everyone got in Lilly's car.

"Let's go to Sam's Club. You buy food in big packages." Miley said.

They went to Sam's. Miley and Lilly got all that they needed. They went back to their dorm. Heather gave Lilly money for food and so did Robby Ray to Miley. 

"Well, it's time for us to go." Robby Ray said.

Robby Ray and Heather said goodbye to Miley and Lilly. Then they left. By this time Alexia and Megan had gotten there and settled in. Their parents left around the same time.

"I got a Wii this summer!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Let's play it!" Lilly yelled.

The girls started playing. The start of their sophomore year.


	19. Ohio State Vs Michigan

Lilly's POV

I stood in the bleachers of Ohio State's stadium. It was the game. Ohio State vs. Michigan. Oliver was in the starting line up. I stood with my friends: Miley, Jake, Emily, Hope, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, Zoey, Molly, Katie, Erica, Julie, Zack, and Eric. (Yeah I have a lot of friends.) We cheered loud. For the buckeyes. **(A/N: I made up Zack and Eric so Lilly and Miley have some guy friends!)**

"Nice play by Oliver Oken!" the announcer yelled.

"I love you Oliver!" I yelled but I don't know if anyone heard over the screaming drunk college kids.

"All right that halftime! Ohio State 24 Michigan 24! Tie game!" the announcer yelled.

We all walked down to get some snacks.

"Lil, I love how you put your boyfriend's number on you cheek with a heart around it!" Alexia smiled.

"Thanks!" I told her.

"Does Oliver have any single football friends?" Alexia asked.

"Not sure. Wanna come to the party after if they win and find out?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alexia squealed.

We went back to our seats and the game started the second half. We cheered every time the bucks did something good.

The last seconds of the game we were tied 38 to 38. Ohio State got the balled and...TOUCHDOWN!

"Ohio State wins! 44 to 38!!" the announcer cheered.

I was so happy. Miley kissed Jake. We all rushed onto the field. I saw Oliver and ran to him. I gave him a kiss.

"Great job!" I yelled.

"You coming to the party? After the players shower." Oliver laughed.

"You know it!" I told him.

The players then had to go and shower. My friends and I went back to our dorms to get ready for the party. An hour later, Oliver arrived to take me to the party. We arrived where the party was.

"Lilly, I found a single football player who is hot!" Alexia told me.

I smiled at her. You see Alexia broke up with her long-term boyfriend before she started college, like Miley did with Dex. She hasn't had a boyfriend since then.

I went back to Oliver. We got some drinks.

"To the bucks winning the game!" I toasted.

Oliver and I drank.

Emily came up to us.

"Wanna play King's Cup?" **(A/N: for those who don't know this, it's a drinking game)**

"Sure." we said.

Oliver, Emily, and I walked over to a group of people who were playing. We started playing with them. After awhile, I scanned the room to see how Alexia was doing. She was slow dancing with a guy. I smiled at the site. This party was one of the best parties at college.

**Author's note: sorry it's short. I want to update this story and wanted to put the Ohio State/Michigan game in there! Go Buckeyes!**


	20. After Christmas Break

Miley's POV

Lilly and I walked into our dorm and put our backpacks in our room. We just got back to school from Christmas break.

"Are we the first ones here?" I asked.

"No. Alexia is here, but she's out with Matt. She left a note on the fridge." Lilly told me.

"Let's make something to eat." I suggested.

"What?" Lilly asked.

I looked in our kitchen. We didn't have much because of the holidays.

"We need to go shopping. Look! Let's heat up some mac & cheese!" I said.

"Ok." Lilly said.

After we heat up the mac & cheese, we ate it while we watched T.V. Suddenly, Megan came in.

"Hey!" Megan said.

"Hey!" we greeted.

"I was just at the store getting some food." she told us.

"Did you pick up anything for us?" Lilly asked.

"No! Get your own food!" Megan laughed putting her food away.

Oh, leaving with people and having to pay for your own food.

Megan went to her room and 20 minutes later, she came out of the kitchen holding a pizza.

"I did get this." Megan smiled.

"This beats our mac & cheese!" I laughed.

We started eating. Then Emily and Hope came in with their bags. They went to their room and put their stuff away and came back. They started eating and talking with us.

Suddenly, Alexia burst in while kissing Matt. When they pulled apart, they saw us.

"You all are back?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh ok. Matt, I haven't seen my roommates in awhile do you mind if I hang out with them?" Alexia ask.

"Sure babe. Night." Matt said giving Alexia a kiss and then leaving.

"Ok, what movie?" Lilly asked.

"_The Breakfast Club_!" Emily said.

"Seen it too many times." Megan said.

"_Animal House_!" Alexia exclaimed.

"I just watch that with my brother over break." I said.

"_Knocked Up_." Lilly said.

"Yes!" Hope smiled.

"I agree!" the rest of us said.

I put the movie in and we started watching it.

"Nobody says fuck that many times." Megan laughed.

"Yeah, but it makes it funny." Lilly laughed.

"Good point." Megan said.

Lilly's POV

The next day I decided to shopping with Oliver.

"I can't believe you agree to go with me." I laughed.

"What? I need food too!" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Oliver and I went into the store and got all the food we wanted.

Later, Oliver and I went out to dinner after we put our food away.

"Look! There's Alexia and Matt!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, Matt." Oliver said.

"What's wrong with Matt?" I asked.

"Player." Oliver said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"All Matt wants to do is get into girls pants." Oliver said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's plays football and he talks about his many girls." Oliver said.

"I can't believe that bastard!" I said.

Later, that night I told Miley what Oliver told me. So we decided to spy on Alexia and Matt. We sat in the bushes outside our dorm building waiting.

"Look! There they are!" Miley said.

We looked at them. They walked right next to where we were.

"Alexia, I need to tell you something." Matt said.

"What?" Alexia asked.

"He's a player." Miley whispered.

I lightly punched Miley in the stomach.

"I only date girls to have sex." Matt said.

I covered my mouth.

"Oh. Well, bye." Alexia said.

"Lexi, wait. I have something else to tell you." Matt said.

"I'm listening." Alexia said.

"Ok. Well, you're different. I don't want to have sex with you until you're ready because..."Matt said.

"Because what?" Alexia asked.

"Because I really do love you more than any other girl." Matt said.

Miley and I covered our mouths.

"Oh my. Me too." Alexia smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Alexia exclaimed.

The two kissed.

"I have to tell my friends!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Shit!" Miley and I whispered.

Miley and I came up with a plan. I crawled away from the bush, about 3 feet. Then I stood up and walked toward Alexia and Matt.

"Hey guys! I'm just getting back from going out with Oliver." I said.

"Lilly! Matt asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" Alexia smiled.

"Congrats!" I said hugging her.

I saw Miley go into our building.

"I'm going to tell everybody else." Alexia smiled.

Alexia and Matt said their goodbyes and we walked up to our room. Alexia told everyone the good news.


	21. Jake and Miley

Miley's POV

Jake and I held hands as we walked around campus. Suddenly, we were joined by Zoey.

"Miley! We haven't talked since before Christmas break!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Sorry. Been busy." I said.

"Yeah. Kelsey and I wished we lived with you guys this year." Zoey told me.

"Maybe next year we can get a house." I told her.

"Damn. Sorry Miley I have to go to the gym. I'm taking a yoga class." Zoey said as she left.

"I'm glad she's gone." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she annoys me." Jake said.

"What? She's my friend!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care. She's an annoying bitch!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake! If you fill that way about my friends we need a little break." I said.

"Are we breaking up?" he asked.

"No. Just a break." I said.

Jake nodded and then we departed.

When I got back to the dorm, I told my roommates what happened.

"Hey there's a party tonight. It will help you get your mind off Jake." Hope said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We all got ready for the party and then headed out. When we got there, Lilly said.

"I'm going to head over to Oliver. Miley forgive me, he's with Jake."

"Lilly, it's fine. I just don't want to be with him." I said.

5 minutes later, everyone else was dancing. I was by myself. Until I heard.

"Miley?"

I turned around. It my friend Luke from my Italian class.

"Hey Luke." I smiled.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"We're taking a break from each other." I said.

"Ok. Well dance with me?" he asked.

"Loved too." I smiled.

Luke and I started dancing. We had a couple drinks. Time flew by and before we knew it 2 hours went by.

"Wanna come back to my place?" Luke asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Luke and I went to his room. We started making out on his bed. We took off each other's clothes as we made out. Then Luke slid inside me.

After, I said.

"That was great."

Luke smiled and kissed me.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lilly's POV

The next morning, I woke up to find no Miley. I called her cell.

"Hello?" Miley answered tired.

"Miley, where are you?"

"Luke's room."

"Oh. Well maybe you should come back now."

"Ok."

I went outside to meet Miley. I saw her walking towards me.

Suddenly, someone screamed at Miley.

"Walk of Shame!" then the person laughed.

Miley walked up to me. "I've never spent the night after a party."

I smiled at her.

Once we were in our dorm. Oliver and Jake came to our door.

"Miley! Do you forgive me?" Jake asked.

"Yes. But Jake I don't know if you can forgive me." Miley said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Last night at the party, the whole time I spent dancing with another guy." Miley said.

"So. We were taking a break." Jake said.

"Yeah, but...but...but" Miley started.

"But what?" Jake asked.

"I had sex with that guy." Miley cried.

Jake stared at her.

"Say something." Miley cried.

"We're over." Jake said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"We're over. Miley, just because we took a break doesn't mean you can have sex with any guy you want too!" Jake exclaimed.

"Ok. Well bye." Miley said.

Jake left.

I went over to Miley and hugged her.


	22. New Love and Ditched

Miley's POV

It's been a month since Jake broke up with me. I was sad, but I realized it was fair since I did cheat on him. Anyways, I have been hanging out with Luke more often than I had before. Tonight we were out to dinner at Chipotle.

"I love when girls eat a burrito in front of me." Luke laughed.

I giggled back.

"Miley, I need to ask you something." Luke said.

"What?" I asked.

"Um...Let's leave first." Luke said.

Luke and I got up and left. We started walking around campus.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked.

Luke took my hand.

"Miley, we've been hanging out a lot more recently and I love it." Luke smiled.

"I love it too." I smiled.

"Well, I developed some feelings for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" I smiled.

Just then Luke's lips crashed into my lips. The kiss felt good. We stood there just kissing. When we pulled apart, I saw Jake like 5 feet away looking at me. I turned back to Luke and smiled. I gave him another kiss and we walked towards the direction of my dorm.

When we reached my dorm, Luke leaned in and gave me a kiss goodbye.

Just then it started to rain. Luke started walking away.

"Luke! Wait!" I screamed.

Luke turned around. I ran to him. We were soaking wet. I jumped onto Luke and kissed him.

"I always wanted to kiss in the rain." I smiled.

Luke smiled back.

I got off Luke and gave him another kiss goodbye.

I ran up to my room. As soon as, I walked in my roommates asked what happened.

"Luke asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then we kissed in the rain." I smiled.

Everyone came over and hugged me. Lilly was the last to hug me.

Lilly's POV

Just before we went to bed, I said to Miley.

"You sure bounce back easy."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked.

"Jake. He's only been on one date since he broke up with you. He's taking this hard." I told her.

"I took it hard when he cheated on me. Remember?" Miley reminded me.

"Good point." I said.

"So, is Luke a good guy?" I added.

"Yes. Most of all I don't have to worry about people following us everywhere we go." she told me.

Suddenly, I got a text from Oliver.

_Jake told me he sawing Miley kissing Luke. R they going out?_

I texted him back.

_Yes. Luke asked Miley 2 b his girlfriend tonight._

"Oliver said Jake saw you kissing Luke." I said.

"Yeah. I saw Jake, but I ignored him." Miley told me.

"I hope nothing happens between you and Oliver since you were friends with Oliver before he was friends with Jake." I said.

Miley's POV

The next day, I was in the living room of our apartment watching T.V. with my roommates when Oliver came.

"Hey Lilly. Wanna come with Jake and me to play Ultimate Frisbee?" he asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Um...No. Emily, do you wanna come?" Oliver said.

"Sure." Emily said.

I blinked. Does Oliver not want to hang out with me anymore?

"I need to talk to Oliver for a sec." I said as I grabbed Oliver and went to my bedroom.

"What the hell?" Oliver asked.

"You don't want to hang out with me!" I reminded him.

"Well, I'm a loyal friend to Jake. I don't think you two should be around each other." Oliver said.

"Just because we broke up and I moved on. Oliver, that's stupid! We'll never see each other!" I said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Oliver said.

"Well, if you want to then I'll take that same risk. Now go and play your stupid game." I said.

Oliver left with Lilly and Emily.

I slumped down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked.

"Oliver doesn't want to hang out with me when he's around Jake." I said.

"That ass." Hope said.

Hope was right. Oliver is acting like an ass to me. His best friend _before _Jake!


	23. Friends Again

Lilly's POV

For a month now, Oliver has been ditching Miley whenever he was with Jake. I hated this because if I was with Oliver and Jake was with us Miley couldn't be with us. So today I decided to talk to Oliver.

"Ollie, we need to talk." I said.

Oliver looked at me worried.

"It's not about you and me. It's about you and Miley." I said.

"What about it?" Oliver asked.

"Why are you ditching Miley? She was your best friend before Jake." I said.

"Well, Jake is my guy friend. I need my guy friends." Oliver said.

"I can't believe you! You're ditching Miley because she's a _girl_! That's sexist!" I exclaimed.

"No Lilly, it's not like that!" Oliver exclaimed.

"It sounds like that. If you don't want to be around Miley when you're around Jake then _we _don't have hang out!" I exclaimed.

"What? Lilly, no! I'll hang out with Miley around Jake. I don't want to lose you!" Oliver said.

My jaw dropped. Oliver would change because of _me._

"Ok." I smiled.

Oliver leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"There's an Ultimate Frisbee game. Wanna go grab Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Love too." I smiled.

We went to my room and got Miley. I could tell she was happy to being hanging out with Oliver again. I told her what happen.

Miley's POV

I can't believe Oliver is going to hang out with me again and thanks to Lilly! I hugged Lilly tight for patching things up. When we got to where we were playing Ultimate Frisbee, I saw Jake.

"We're picking teams now!" Jake said.

"Whose captains?" Lilly asked.

"Oliver and me." Jake said.

Oliver had first pick.

"Lilly." Oliver said as Lilly walked over to him.

"Zack" Jake said.

"Eric." Oliver said.

I looked at Oliver and Lilly. Lilly mouthed _Eric is an awesome player!_ I nodded.

"Julie." Jake smiled.

"Matt." Oliver said.

"Erica." Jake said.

"John." Oliver said.

"Ryan." Jake said.

Then it was me and another guy.

"Miley." Oliver said.

"Cody." Jake said.

"Let ths games begin!" Jake exclaimed.

We started playing. Surprisedly, I was really good. I made a ton of goals. At the end of the game, Oliver screamed.

"I win!"

Our team cheered. I looked over at Jake and saw Julie hugging him. I guess Jake had moved on.

After, our team went out to celebrate.

"Miley, you were awesome today!" Eric exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Yeah where did it come from." Lilly giggled.

"Shut up!" I giggled.

After we ate, Lilly and I went back to our room.

"Lil, thanks for helping Oliver and me being friends again." I said.

"No problem." Lilly smiled as she hugged me.

Lilly and I went to bed early since the game tired us out.


	24. Lilly's Birthday

Lilly's POV

Ok so everyone has been acting really weird lately. It's the middle of March and the day before my birthday and nobody seems to notice. I'm turning 21 tomorrow! 21, I can drink and gamble tomorrow! Can no one realize this?

"Hey Miley, wanna do something tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sorry. I'm going out with Luke." Miley said.

See! Nobody cares about my birthday!

"Emily, wanna do something tomorrow? Go to a bar?" I ask.

"Can't sorry." Emily said.

"Hope? Alexia? Megan?" I ask.

They all said no.

Damn I am getting really pissed. Suddenly, Oliver and Luke walk in.

"Hey!" I greet them.

"Luke!" Miley said grabbing Luke into the bedroom.

"Be right back." Oliver said walking towards the bedroom.

"What are they doing?

"I'm going to the bathroom." I lied.

I went to listen to Miley, Luke, and Oliver.

"So is the plan set for tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Yes. I made reservations." Oliver said.

What plan? What are they doing tomorrow? On my birthday!!

I went to bed early that night. Maybe it had to do with the fact I'm really pissed off right now.

I woke up the next morning at 11 to find no Miley in her bed. Maybe she is going to surprise with a birthday breakfast along with our roommates. I got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. Everyone sat around eating breakfast. I poured a bowl of cereal and started eating.

"Hope, wanna go to the bar tonight?" Megan asked.

"Sure." Hope said.

"Stop bragging you two are 21!" Miley exclaimed.

Why didn't they invite me? Oh yeah, everyone forgot my birthday!

"It's fun to go to Vegas when your 21." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Yeah it is." Hope said.

Nothing!

"Megan, what did we do for you on your birthday?" I asked.

"Hope took me bar hopping. And you all threw me a party." Megan said.

"Just wondering." I said.

These girls can not take a hint!

Suddenly, my phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday!" yelled mom, Robby Ray, Riley, and Todd.

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes." mom said.

"How's it feel to be 21?" Robby asked.

"Great!"

"That's good! We wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" mom said.

"Well, I have to go now! Bye!" I said hanging up.

I finished my cereal and washed my dish. Suddenly, Oliver called me.

"Lilly, wear something nice tonight. We're going out to a nice restaurant." Oliver told me.

I smiled. "Ok. Well, I gotta go."

"Ok. See you at 6." he said before hanging up.

5 minutes before Oliver came, I looked at myself. I was wearing a red halter dress that went to my knees. I put my make-up on and was ready. I saw my friends dressed in their robes except Miley, who looked as she was going out with Luke. I met up with Oliver. We went to the restaurant. Before we had desert, Oliver said.

"Happy 21st birthday." he smiled as he gave me a box.

I smiled as I opened the box. It was a necklace that had a martini charm on it.

"Thanks Ollie. I love it!" I smiled.

"There's more. Look underneath the necklace." he said.

I look under and there were 2 tickets to Las Vegas.

"Wanna go to Vegas this summer?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled as I kissed him.

Just to let you know, Oliver turned 21 before Christmas break.

Suddenly, the waiters came by singing Happy Birthday.

I looked at Oliver and he smiled at me. The waiters gave me a piece of cake and 2 forks.

"Can't believe you did that, but it was cute." I said.

"Your welcome." he smiled.

"How has your birthday been so far?" he asked.

"Before this horrible. Nobody said happy birthday except my family called. Not even Miley! But you made it better." I told him.

"Well, I hope it gets better." he said.

After dinner, Oliver walked me back.

"Ollie, my dorm is this way." I said pointing towards my dorm.

"We're going a different way." Oliver smiled.

Oliver lead me to a sorority house.

"Oliver, why are we here?" I asked.

"This is the Ohio State chapter of Amber and Ashley's sorority and they're here visiting." Oliver said.

"Let's go inside." he added.

We walked through the door. The lights were out.

Oliver turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled.

I saw all my friends there even Amber and Ashley!

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday!" Miley exclaimed hugging me.

"Lilly, want your first drink legally?" Oliver asked handing me a martini/

I drank the martini.

"All 21 year olds are taking shots!" Hope said.

I was given a shot. I took it.

"That is some good stuff!" I said.

So from there on, everyone celebrated my birthday. I'm now glad they acted like they forgot. It made the party better! I drank a lot that night, I just knew I would have a hang over tomorrow.


	25. End of Sophomore Year

Miley's POV

Finally! Last day of exams and I had just taken my last exam! Sophomore year of college was over! Last week, I had party for my 21st birthday. Luke and I are still dating. I still haven't told him I love you and don't know if I ever will. Anyways, tonight my roommates and I are having some people over to celebrate the end of sophomore year. Now that I was 21, we all can buy beer. So there I stood in line at the store waiting to buy the beer. After I brought it, I went back to my dorm.

"Hey Miles, how did your exam go?" Hope asked.

"Good." I smiled.

I went to my room. Lilly was already there changing for tonight. Since we started college, we grew to being ok changing in front of each. We don't care if we see each other in our underwear, but if we don't have underwear on it's kinda awkward.

"Hey Miles. What do you think?" Lilly asked.

Lilly was wearing a mini jean skirt and a blue tube top.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Lilly smiled and sat down on her bed. She started typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just on Facebook." Lilly said.

I put on my clothes. A red strapless dress.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Perfect." Lilly smiled.

An hour later, our neighbors, Oliver, Luke, and Jake were here and some other guys. Just to let you know, Jake and I are kinda friends now. We all started drinking and talking and stuff.

Lilly's POV

The school year is over! This summer I will be going to Vegas with Oliver and can't wait. Anyways, I'm enjoying this little party.

"Ollie, is it me or is Jake drinking too much?" I asked.

"He's drinking too much." Oliver said.

Jake was slurring his words. I thought he never do what he was about to do.

"Miley, why did we break up?" Jake slurred.

"Jake, you're drunk." Miley said.

"Don't you love me?" Jake asked.

"No. And you're drunk." Miley said getting annoyed.

Jake walked over to Miley and grabbed her face. He kissed her. Miley quickly pulled away and slapped him.

"Jake, I don't fucking love you! And you are fucking drunk!" Miley yelled.

Jake stared at her. "What? Do you love Luke?"

Luke looked at Miley. "You never said."

Miley stood there not knowing what to say. Until she said.

"I hate you Jake."

Miley ran to our bedroom. I went after her. She laid on her bed crying.

"Lilly! Luke is gonna hate me now! I didn't tell him I love him! I hate Jake so much." Miley cried.

I hugged her. "Jake is drunk. If Luke cares about you he won't care."

Miley smiled. "You're right."

She wiped her tears. Then there was a knock.

"Hey." Luke said opening the door.

"I'll leave now." I said.

Miley's POV

Luke and I sat on my bed. He kissed me.

"Miley, I love you." he said.

I stared at him. Nothing came out of my mouth.

"Miley?" Luke asked.

"Um..." was all that came out.

"You don't love me." Luke said.

"It's not that! It's just saying 'I love you' is hard to do." I said.

"Not if you love the person." Luke said.

I was quiet.

"Miley, summer came at a good time. Maybe we need a break from each." Luke said.

"That's what Jake said and we broke up." I said.

"Well, maybe we should." Luke said.

I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Luke said.

He got up and walked out. He walked out of the dorm. I decided to stay in my room. I changed into my pajamas and grabbed Beary. I laid in my bed and fell asleep.


	26. Summer after Sophomore Year

Miley's POV

I sat at Rico's drinking a milkshake. I was thinking about Luke. I still couldn't believe he broke up with me because I didn't tell him 'I love you.' Maybe Luke wasn't the guy for me.

"Hey Miley."

I turned around and there stood Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Miley, do you really hate me?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I was upset. You were drunk." I told him.

"I know." he said.

"I just didn't want Luke to get mad—" I started but cut off.

Jake grabbed my face and kissed me. I let him stay like this. When he pulled away, I said.

"Luke and I broke up."

Jake smiled and kissed me again.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend again?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I love you." I said.

Wow. I could tell Jake I love him.

"I love you too." Jake said as he kissed me again.

"It's funny. We break up for awhile, but we always come back to each." I said.

"Yeah." Jake smiled.

"Miley, after college let's get married." Jake said.

"Yes." I heard myself say.

Jake smiled and kissed me.

"Where's Lilly? Usually you two are hanging out now." Jake said.

"She's in Vegas with Oliver." I told him.

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I were in Vegas now and at a casino. We were playing Texas Hold 'Em.

"Lilly, can we take a break now? I just lost 20." Oliver said.

"Sure. I won 100." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." Oliver laughed.

"Whatever." I giggled.

"Want something to drink? You know we can walk outside with open containers here." Oliver said.

"Sure. Get me a pina colada please." I said.

Oliver went and got our drinks. We walked outside.

"It is so damn hot here!" I exclaimed.

"Even at night time!" Oliver added.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30 p.m." Oliver said.

We walked along the strip. We saw a drunk couple walk out of a wedding chapel.

"Lilly, wanna get married?" Oliver asked.

I stopped walking.

"What?" I said.

"Let's married tonight." Oliver said.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked into the chapel. No other couple was there so we went up.

Then I began thinking. About what my family would think, how college would be like. Maybe marrying now in Vegas wouldn't be good.

"Do you..." the minister said.

"Oliver Oken." Oliver told him.

"Do you Oliver Oken take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Oliver smiled at me.

What to do? I'm too young. I still have to finish college! My mom would be so pissed at me if I came home married!

"Do you..."

"Lilly Truscott." Oliver told him.

"Do you Lilly Truscott take this man to be your husband?"

I looked at Oliver then the minister.

"I..I...I...I can't do this now. Ollie, I'll meet you back at the hotel." I said.

Then I ran out. I didn't look back at Oliver. I just ran to the hotel. When I got into the lobby, I went to the elevator and hit the button for my floor. When I got to my floor, I ran to my room. I threw myself onto the bed. I took out my phone.

"Lilly? How's Vegas?" Miley asked.

"Good."

"Jake and I started going out again."

"That's good."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Oliver and I were walking. Then Oliver asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes. When I was suppose to say 'I do' I said I couldn't do it and ran out."

"Wow. Lilly, it was smart not to marry in Vegas."

"Don't tell mom or Robby."

"I won't. Promise."

Just then Oliver walked in.

"Gotta go. See you when I get home."

Oliver sat down on the bed. He looked upset.

"Ollie, I'm sorry." I said.

"Save it." Oliver said.

Why was he mad at me?

"Oliver! Do you know how mad our families would be if we came back married! And what about school?" I yelled.

"What about our families and school? Our love was all it should have matter!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver! I love you! But I can't get married now!" I yelled.

"Save you fake apology and 'I love you'! I'm sleeping on the couch!" Oliver yelled.

He grabbed an blanket and pillow from the closet. He laid down on the couch. He fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep. I started reading a book. Suddenly, I heard a _thump! _I looked at the clock. _3:30 a.m. _I looked over at the couch. Oliver was on it. I'm guessing he fell. I put the book down and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I said cuddling with him.

"I love you too Lilly." Oliver smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes. The marrying thing was a spur of the moment thing." he told me.

I smiled. We cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. Beginning of Junior Year

Miley's POV

Tomorrow Lilly, Heather, dad, and I are leaving for college. Lilly and I are living with Hope, Emily, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey in a house this year. I can't believe we're juniors already! So there I am packing my stuff. My room is a mess now, but I'll clean it up later. Lilly and I are bring some more stuff this year like we got a couch and just some more stuff for the house.

"Hey Miles." Jackson said as he walked in.

"Jackson!" I throw my arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked since he moved out after he graduated from college.

"Just visiting. Need help packing?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"So are you gonna throw some parties since you're living in a house this year?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." I laughed.

Jackson laughed. "Yeah I had some fun parties."

"Jackson, you should come visit me some time this year." I said.

"I'll try." he said.

"Good." I said.

We continued packing my stuff. That night, Lilly, Jackson, and I packed our stuff into our cars. Then I cleaned up my room. Soon enough I fell asleep.

Lilly's POV

I woke up today ready to go to college. I got dressed and got ready. Mom made Miley and my last homemade breakfast before we went away. After breakfast, Miley and I got into our cars along with Robby Ray and mom.

"Mom, I'm 13 years old do I really need a babysitter?" Max asked.

"Yes." mom said.

We said goodbye to Max, Riley, Todd, and Roxy. Then we drove off.

The ride to Ohio I admit I drove fast. I wanted to get there so bad. Mom and I even got there before Miley and Robby Ray. We got out and soon met up with Zoey and Alexia.

"Lilly!" they screamed.

"Hey!" I yelled as we hugged.

We all started unloading my stuff.

"Miley is bring the couch." I told them.

And right on cue Miley pulled up.

After we finished moving in, everyone else had gotten here and we helped them move in. After everyone was moved in we said goodbye to Robby and mom.

We walked into our house.

"Ok please don't leave dirty dishes in the sink." Kelsey said.

"Yeah my brother does that." Miley said.

"It's gross." Kelsey added.

"Who's gonna get their books now?" Megan asked.

"I am." I said.

Mom had given me a check for my books same with Robby and Miley.

"We can all go." Zoey said.

We left and went to the bookstore to picked up our stuff we needed after we went back to our house.

"Let's make some dinner in our house!" Emily said.

We all agreed and made dinner. Junior year seem to be turning out great.


	28. Return of Luke

Lilly's POV

I woke with a monster head ache. My friends and I had a party last night and I had way too much to drink. I played so many drinking games, so yeah I was drunk last night. I had back at school for a month now and this was the first huge party. I turn my head and find a male sleeping next to me. I looked at myself and I was completely naked. I looked back at the boy. Please be Oliver. He turns over and I look at his face. It is Oliver! I shake him awake.

"Lilly!" Oliver yells.

"Oliver, what happen last night?" I asked.

"You got drunk and went crazy." Oliver told me.

"And we had sex?" I asked.

"Yeah and we made a sex tape." Oliver told me.

"What?" I asked.

"A sex tape. You wanted too." Oliver said.

"Tell me what happened." I said.

"We were making out. I was a little tipsy. We started taking off each other's clothes and then were naked. You said to make a sex tape and I agreed." he said.

"Wow." I said.

"I know." he said.

"Well, you better get back." I said.

"Ok. Bye love you." Oliver said kissing me.

"Love you too." I smiled.

Oliver put his clothes on as I put on some clothes.

I found our tape. I looked at it and then put it on. I started watching it. Slowly Miley woke up.

"Lilly, what are you watching?" Miley asked.

"Oliver and I made a sex tape." I told her.

"You did?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I was too drunk." I said.

"You were." Miley laughed.

"Robby Ray or my mom can't find out about this." I said.

Miley's POV

"I won't tell. Promise." I said.

Lilly smiled and turned off the tape.

I got dressed to go work out. I went downstairs.

"Anyone wanna come with me?" I asked.

"I'll come." Alexia said.

Alexia got changed and we went to the work out place. We started doing exercises until I heard.

"Miley?"

I turned around and came face to face with Luke.

"Hey Luke."

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"Good. I got back together with Jake." I told him.

"Oh well, that's good. I guess." he said.

"You guess?" I asked.

Luke was silent. I turned around and found Jake. I smiled at him. Suddenly, I felt an arm grab me. I looked who was grabbing me. Luke.

"What do–" I was cut off by his lips.

I pulled away from him and slapped him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I still have feelings for you." Luke said.

"Well, I love Jake Ryan!" I yelled.

I looked back at Jake and saw him smiling. He ran over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." he said.

I turned back to Luke.

"Luke, it's hard getting over break-up but all you do is move on." I said.

Luke smiled and walked away. Jake, Alexia, and I walked back to our house. I told everyone else what happen with Luke. They were all in shock about it.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long!! I haven't had that many ideas for this lately! And the lack of reviews isn't helping. When people review I write faster!! So review!**


	29. Return of Joe

Oliver's POV

Jake and I were hanging out in Lilly's and Miley's house today.

"Oliver, their house is so much cleaner than ours." Jake laughed.

"Yeah. We don't have dishes piled high." Lilly giggled.

"We're lazy." I said.

So we were watching T.V. when a certain group came on.

"_Now Kevin, Nick, and Frankie Jonas!"_

"What ever happened to Joe anyway?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Miley said.

"Yeah he hasn't talk to me since the last time we all saw him." Jake said.

"The last time." Lilly said.

I gave Lilly a hug.

"Don't think about it Lil." I said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Lilly's POV

I went to answer the door. When I opened the door, I saw a man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me Joe Jonas." Joe said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"How do you know I live here?" I asked.

"Let me in." he said.

He pushed passed me. Miley's, Oliver's, and Jake's mouths all dropped. Good thing my roommates weren't here. I went over and sat next to Oliver.

"It's Joe." I said.

"Joe! I didn't recognize you!" Miley said.

Oliver put his arm around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after I got kicked out of the group, I moved to a small town in Oklahoma and let myself go. I grew my hair out and changed how I dressed. I started drinking and doing drugs. My parents never knew where I was for these 2 years until just recently. They saw me and made me go to rehab." Joe said.

"And rehab is making you say your sorry for raping me?" I asked.

"No. I'm getting better now, so I like another shot with you Lilly." Joe said.

My mouth hung open. I didn't know what to say. Oliver squeezed my hand and then I knew what to say.

"No Joe. Never will I ever give you another shot. I never liked you, you forced yourself on me. I love Oliver. I almost married Oliver in Las Vegas this past summer, but I didn't because my mom would have been pissed at me. I love Oliver Oken and I will _never _love you Joe Jonas." I said.

Miley's POV

The nerve Joe has to come back and want a shot with Lilly! But what Lilly said, wow! Take that Joe!

"Wow Lilly. Maybe I can change your mind." Joe said.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

Before I knew it, Joe grabbed Lilly.

"Let me go!" Lilly screamed.

"No!" Joe screamed.

"Let her go!" Jake and I screamed.

"Don't worry you'll get her back." Joe said.

Oliver stood up. "Leave her alone!"

Joe punched Oliver in the face hard and knocked him out. Joe threw Lilly over his shoulder and ran out the door.

"Let's follow them." I said.

"What about Oliver?" Jake said.

"Bring him with us. Carry him Jake." I said.

"Ok this is for Lilly." Jake said as he threw Oliver over his shoulder.

We got into my car fast. I found Joe's car and chased him. Jake threw Oliver in the back seat.

"Yeah his license plate doesn't give him away." Jake laughed.

I looked at Joe's license plate. _JJonas2. _Wow how dumb can he be?

We kept following Joe until we reached a motel. I pulled into a spot.

"Duck! We have to see which door he is coming in." I said.

Jake and I ducked in my car. I could see Joe carrying Lilly still.

"Room 55 on the second floor." I said.

I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"How are you gonna get in there? Joe knows who you are." Jake said.

I looked around and found the maid's closet.

"Keep on lookout. I need to change." I said as I got out.

I walked into the maid's closet and found a maid's outfit. There was a hat there and a pair of old glasses. I put them on and walked out. I went to my car.

"Jake! It's me." I said.

"Woah Miley! Joe hasn't left." Jake said.

"Ok when Oliver wakes up, go and change to act like someone else." I said.

Jake nodded.

I walked upstairs and found a maid's cart. I pushed it to Joe's room. I knocked on the door.

"Housekeeping." I said in a southern accent.

Joe opened the door.

"Thank you! This place is a mess!" Joe said.

I pushed the cart inside. I found Lilly sitting on a chair.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." Joe said.

Lilly gave him a look. Joe glared at him.

"Well, I just need to tidy up. I'll start in the bathroom. I wish I could clean Hannah Montana's room." I said.

Lilly looked at me. I smiled. She realized it was me.

"Well, you're stuck with me." Joe said.

I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the vacuum, but I could still here Joe and Lilly.

"Joe, please take me home." Lilly said.

"Not until you love me." Joe said.

"I will never love you." Lilly said.

Then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I opened the door and found Jake and Oliver dressed in suits.

"Hello is Lilly Truscott here?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!" Lilly yelled.

"And who are you?" Joe asked.

"OSU police. We saw Lilly Truscott screaming and traced her here. We want the students protected. Just give us to her or we'll contact the police." Jake said.

"Do you know who I am?" Joe asked.

"No." Jake and Oliver said.

"Joe Jonas? I let myself go." Joe said.

"Didn't you rape Miss Truscott 2 years ago?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!" Lilly yelled.

"In that case, we're taking Lilly back to school." Oliver said as he picked Lilly up.

Joe tried to grab Oliver, but Jake pushed him.

"Gotta go has been." I said as I walked out the door.

We shut the door and ran to my car. Lilly and Oliver jumped in the back seat and Jake in the seat next to me. I started the car and drove away as fast as I could.

"I'm calling the police." Jake said.

Jake called them and told them that Joe was in Columbus. He told them about the motel. The policed ended finding Joe in the motel. When got back, my roommates were watching the news.

"_Ever wonder where Joe Jonas has been these past 2 years?"_

"_Well, we just found him in Columbus, Ohio!"_

_They showed a picture of Joe._

"_He was arrested and sent to a jail in L.A."_

"Turn it off." Lilly said.

Megan shut it off.

"It's over now. No more worrying." Zoey said.

Lilly smiled. I could tell she was happy she didn't have to worry about Joe anymore.


	30. Halloween Party

Lilly's POV

So it was Halloween weekend. My roommates and I decided to throw a party for Halloween. We were at the store buying decorations and our costumes.

"Lilly, what do you think?" Emily asked as she held up a costume.

"Sexy zombie cheerleader?" I asked.

"Yeah. My boyfriend since high school is coming and I used to be a cheerleader." she told me.

"Sounds good!" I smiled.

20 minutes later, we all had our costumes. We got back to the house to a surprise.

"Jackson?!" Miley and I asked.

"Hey sis, step-sis." Jackson said as he hugged us.

"Hey Stacy." Miley smiled.

"How's law school?" I asked Jackson.

"Good. Lilly, you know Stacy is in med school?" Jackson asked.

"Really? What's it like?" I asked.

"Good, but I'm not becoming a doctor. I'm going to be a nurse." she smiled.

"Ok enough! Why are you two all smiley?" Miley asked.

Jackson and Stacy smiled at each other.

"Tell us!" Miley and I both exclaimed.

"I asked Stacy to marry me." Jackson said.

"And I said yes!" She exclaimed.

Stacy showed us the ring. We hugged her.

"Jackson, how did you get the money?" Miley asked.

"All those years at Rico's paid off." Jackson laughed.

Miley's POV

I'm so happy for Jackson and Stacy! Anyways, the party is starting soon. Lilly and I are in our costumes. I'm a playboy bunny and Lilly is a sexy kitten.

"We look hot." I said.

We walked downstairs. The party had begun. I'm so happy Jackson is here.

"Hey." Jake and Oliver said as they walked in the house.

I kissed Jake and Lilly kissed Oliver.

"My kitten." Oliver smiled.

"My zombie football player." Lilly smiled.

"Hugh Hefner?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah." Jake smiled.

So we started dancing and drinking. A few hours later, I said.

"Mr. Hefner, wanna go upstairs?"

"Yes, my little bunny." Jake smiled.

I grabbed Jake's hand and started walking upstairs.

Jackson's POV

I'm so glad I made it for Miley's party. And I'm engaged! At the party, I dressed up as a fat clown and Stacy dressed as a sexy nurse. We were having a great time. I beat a ton of these college kids at beer pong. Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver drank jello shots. I think Miley might have had more.

Then I saw Miley and Jake walking upstairs.

"Stacy, I have to check on Miley. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. You're the big brother. I'll come with you." she said.

We walked upstairs. I found where Miley's room was by hearing her and Jake's voices. I looked at Stacy.

"Be a big brother." she smiled.

Miley's POV

Jake and I were making out on my bed. Jake's and my costumes we off. Jake was grabbing my boobs and making out. Jake was about to take my bra off, when the door flew open.

"MILEY RAY STEWART!" Jackson yelled.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You are too young to have sex!" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson, I haven't been a virgin since freshman year of college!" I yelled.

Jackson's eyes widen.

"You ass! She's my little sister!" Jackson yelled at Jake.

"Jackson!" I said standing in front of Jackson.

"It's not all his fault. I wanted to too. I love him with all my heart." I said.

"I know." Jackson said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I have to get use to you growing up." Jackson said.

I hugged him.

I love having Jackson as a big brother.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler and kind of a Halloween chapter since Halloween is almost here!**


	31. Deja voo and Lucas?

Miley's POV

So Jackson and Stacy have been visiting a lot more recently. Oh did I tell? They're getting married a week before Christmas! Lilly and I are bridesmaids and Oliver, Jake, and Max are groomsmen even Rico is! Riley is the flower girl and Todd is the ring bearer. Anyways it's the middle of November and I was bored. Ok well, I was putting off my paper I had to write. I went over to my laptop and started writing it. It was 5 page paper and I had 3 pages. And I picked a good topic for it. The paper was for my design class and I was writing about celebrities clothes. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hey Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bud. How's school?" he asked.

"School is great! As usual!" I laughed.

"Having fun as a junior?" he asked.

"Yeah I love it here more and more!" I smiled.

"Remember you could have gone to NYU?" he asked.

"Yeah I glad I went here instead of NYU!" I exclaimed.

Woah déjà voo. Where did I hear this before?

"Well, I have to get going. Just wanted to check up on you." Dad said.

"Ok bye." I said as I hung up.

Wait! I know why I'm getting déjà voo! It was that dream I had back when I was deciding on which college to go to!

Just then Lilly walked in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Trying to finish my paper." I said.

"Well, I let you be." Lilly said.

Lilly's POV

I walked out of Miley's and my room.

"I'm going to check the mail." I said.

The girls nodded. I walked outside to our mailbox. There were letters from home to girls. I found a letter to me. It looked weird. I walked inside and laid the mail on the table. I opened my letter.

_Lilly,  
You have met me before. But I'm telling you who I am yet. I'll let you figure it out. Anyways I know you and Oken almost got married this past summer in Vegas. I know something else too. Oh by the way expect a call from your mom soon.  
Someone you know._

Um…ok. I hope this is a joke. Suddenly, I phone went off. _Mom. _Oh no.

"Mom?"

"When were you planning on telling me you and Oliver almost got married in Vegas?"

"Mom, we didn't. I didn't want to get married yet."

"Still, you should have told me!"

"Mom I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, I just better not find out anything else about you and Oliver."

"And where did you find out about me almost getting married?"

"I got a letter in the mail just now."

"Ok bye."

I hung up. Oh no, what if this person knew about Oliver and my sex tape? I quickly went to my room to see if it was there. It was. I tried not to think about it all day, I was relaxed. That was until I checked the mail. I opened the letter.

_Lilly,  
I figure it's mean to not let you know who I am. Considering what I did to you in the past. So open the door after you read this and I'll be on the doorstep.  
You'll soon know who I am._

I went to the door. I slowly opened it. I gasped.

"Lucas?"

"Hey Lilly." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He smiled and laughed.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Upstairs to the left." I said.

Lucas went upstairs. I waited for him.

"Thanks. See you around Malibu." He said.

He left and I was happy.

Now I had to look forward to Thanksgiving.


	32. Thanksgiving Break part 1

Miley's POV

Lilly, Jake, Oliver, and I were on the plane to Malibu. They just announced we will be there in 5 minutes. I sat next to Jake while Lilly sat next to Oliver across from us. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Jake, I love you."

"I love you too, Miley."

We kissed each other. When we pulled apart the plane was landing. After it landed, we got off. The four of us walked to the baggage claim. I saw Jackson there waiting for Lilly and me. Mr. Oken for Oliver and Mr. Ryan for Jake. We got our bags and left Jake and Oliver. Lilly hugged Jackson then I did.

"Jackson!" I said as I squeezed him.

"Hey Miley!" he hugged backed.

"How's Stacy and law school?" I asked.

"She's good. We live in an apartment off campus together. I'm off school this week too." He said.

I hugged him. We walked out and all got in his car.

"Jackson, when are you gonna get a new car? You've had this since high school!" I laughed.

"When I get a job." He said.

We drove home.

I was so excited for Thanksgiving! It was tomorrow!

Lilly's POV

Going back home, I saw my home as we drove past it. A tear slid down my cheek. I saw two parents teaching a little boy to ride a bike. I was happy Miley was in the front so she wouldn't see me. It's weird I haven't been in that house for 5 years.

We pulled into our driveway and got out. We walked inside.

"We got laundry!" we laughed.

Mom laughed."Ok I load your stuff now."

Mom took our dirty laundry bags and went to put them in the washer. I saw the mail on the coffee table. I noticed a package mom. She walked back in.

"I was just about to look through it." Mom said sitting down.

Mom picked up the package and opened it. It revealed a tape. Mom read a note on it.

"This note says to watch it with you."

"Ok." I said.

Mom and I went to her bedroom. She closed the door. Turned the T.V. on and set up the tape. Then the movie came on.

"_Ollie, is the camera on?" a drunk me asked._

"_Yes it is." He said as he came in the picture and kissed me._

_Soon clothes flew off except my bra. We were under the covers. You could see us moving around. Then I made a loud moan. _

I turned the tape off and took it off. Lucas. Was all I could think about. I looked back at mom. She sat there staring at the T.V.

"Mom?" I asked.

No answer.

"Mom?" I asked again waving my hand in front of her face.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, I cannot believe you."

"Mom I was drunk." I said.

"I don't care! You had sex before marriage! You promised me!" she yelled.

"When I was 11 and just learned about sex!" I yelled.

"Lillian! You can't do that!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do? Throw me out on the street?" I yelled.

"No! I'm going to ban you from seeing Oliver!" she yelled.

"What?" I yelled.

"You heard me! He's not coming for Thanksgiving tomorrow! I should call his mom and tell her about this!" she yelled.

She picked up her phone. I quickly took it away.

"No! I don't want him to get in trouble. Go ahead stop me from being with him! As long as you don't call his parents!" I yelled.

"Fine! Sounds fair enough!" she yelled.

Just before she walked out.

"Mom, wait." I said.

She looked at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did. But now you just ruined our relationship. I'll never talk to you like I did before." I said.

Mom looked at me and walked out.

I walked out of the bedroom, but stopped when I saw my mom leaning against the wall. I walked past her not looking back.

My phone started ringing. _Oliver. _I didn't pick up. Then he texted me.

_Why didn't u answer ur phone?_

I texted him back.

_Mom found about r sex tape. Ban me from u._

He texted back.

_Ok_

I sat in my bedroom. A tear ran down my cheek. I thought of where I could go to get out of this house. To get away from my mom for a little. Suddenly, I got an idea. I stuffed pillows and clothes in my bed to look like I was sleeping. I opened the window and climbed out. I crawled on the ground so I wouldn't get caught. When I was near our mailbox I started walking. I walked a block until I reached it. My old house. There was a light on inside. I sat down on the front lawn and stared at the house. It was the same color. I thought of memories that I had there. I sat there for awhile. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't notice the woman walk until she said.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

I stood up. "No I used to live here."

"Truscott?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah your mom got remarried?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Wait are you Lilly Truscott?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You baby sat my little boy when he was a baby!" she said.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Brandon." She said.

"I remember!" I smiled.

"Well, do you want to look around your old house? Brandon asleep and my husband fell asleep on the couch watching T.V." she said.

"Ok." I said.

We walked in. It looked different with their furniture in it. Didn't feel like home anymore. I walked upstairs and found my old bedroom. I peeked inside. It was now Brandon's room. It had the same ocean blue walls. All those memories in that room now held new ones. Looking at the hallway, I could still hear my parents fighting.

"I better go now." I said.

She nodded. I walked out of the house. I started walking back. I was about halfway when I felt someone grabbed my arm. Thinking it was someone bad, I kicked the person in the shin.

"Ow Lilly."

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Your mom was worried. She called me to see if you were at my house I said no. Then she told me to look for you." He told me.

"Oh maybe she forgave us." I said.

"I hope so." He smiled.

We walked into my house. My mom rushed to me and hugged me.

"Lilly! Where were you?" she asked.

"Visiting our old house." I told her.

"Listen, Oliver is a good boy I won't ban you from him." She said.

I hugged.

"Well, I better get home now." Oliver said as he kissed me goodbye.

"Lilly!" Riley and Todd yelled as they hugged me.

Then my 13 year old brother walked in.

"Hey Lilly." He said.

"Oh give me a hug!" I said as I hugged him.

Max smiled. He'll never be too old for hugs.

Just then a knock was on the door. I answered it.

"Lucas?"


	33. Thanksgiving Break part 2

Lilly's POV

"Why are you trying to ruin your life?" I asked.

"You helped ruined mine." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When you and Miley told Amber to tell on me." He said.

"You raped her!" I yelled.

"Lucas, stay out of my life forever!" I said as I slammed the door.

I walked away from the door. Lucas was out of my life forever.

Miley's POV

Lilly, Riley, Todd, Max, and I woke up for the _Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade_. We watched it and ate sticky buns. **(A/N: haha that's what I do!) **

It came when around the time of Thanksgiving dinner. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw came over, Jake and Oliver, Jackson and Stacy, and Lilly's grandma were over. Then, the door opened.

"Dad!" Lilly and Max yelled as they hugged their dad.

"Hey Macy." Lilly and Max said as they hugged their step-mom.

"Is that Adam?" Lilly asked.

The brown hair boy smiled. "Yes Lilly."

Lilly picked him up and hugged him.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Two!" he smiled.

Lilly set down her half-brother and Max hugged him.

Lilly's family sure was growing.

We all sat down for dinner. There was the southern type food and just regular Thanksgiving. We all had a great time. Too bad we had to go back to school but not for long just for a couple weeks.

**Where have all the reviews gone? Review help me write faster!!**


	34. The Wedding

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long!! My sister was studying abroad in Italy, so my dad went there for the last 2 weeks. I had to stay at my grandparent's house. But I will update all my stories!! **

Miley's POV

I stood next to Lilly in our bridesmaids dresses. Stacy looked in the mirror.

"Stacy, you look great." I said.

"Thanks Miley." Stacy smiled.

I was so happy for Jackson and Stacy. They were perfect for each other.

We walked out of the room. Oliver, Jake, Max, and Rico were in their suits. Since I was the maid of honor and Rico was the best man I had to walk with him. Good thing was that Rico was only a foot shorter than me now. Lilly stood with Oliver. Jake and Max stood behind us. Riley went off throwing rose pedals. Todd was behind her carrying the rings. Rico and I walked down. Todd gave Rico the rings. Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Max all walked down. Then Stacy and her dad.

I'll skip over the mushy stuff and get to the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Jackson and Stacy then kissed while the priest said.

"For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stewart!"

They walked down the aisle followed by everyone else.

The reception was beautiful. At the table, I started talking to Rico.

"Rico, I never see you anymore. What have you been up to?" I asked.

"College." Rico said.

"Well, duh. What else?" I asked.

"I have a girlfriend." Rico said.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Yeah she's a Latina and my age." He said.

"That's your perfect girl!" I smiled.

Suddenly, Jake came in.

"Dance?"

"Sure. Nice talking to you Rico." I smiled.

Jake and I started dancing.

Lilly's POV

I'm so happy for Jackson and Stacy. I was dancing with Oliver.

"I got your Christmas present and I hope you like." Oliver said.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I smiled.

"I love you." Oliver said.

"I love you too." I smiled as I kissed him.

"The last wedding we were at was when I asked you to be my girlfriend." Oliver smiled.

"6 years ago." I smiled.

"And not once have we broken up." Oliver smiled.

I kissed him again.

What is it about weddings that makes people be so in love?


	35. Summer after Junior Year

Miley's POV

I am so glad junior year is over! Exams and Hannah Montana, two big stresses. So Hannah always didn't stress me out before. That was in high school, where school was easier and Hannah didn't stay out late. As Hannah got older, she went to more parties and later concerts. You might be wondering how I handled going to all this. Well, the truth was when I turned 18 I brought my very own "Hannah" private jet. All I do is call the pilot and I get on and do some Hannah thing. Being Hannah has caught up to me: almost falling asleep, not doing some homework, and even missing college life. I was clueless what I was going to do.

I was sitting on my bed playing my guitar when Lilly walked in.

"What's up step-sister?" Lilly asked.

"Thinking about Hannah." I said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Stress and cutting into college." I said.

"Miles, maybe you should talk to your dad about this." Lilly said.

"You're right." I said.

"Well, I gotta go. Hanging out with Sarah." Lilly said.

"Bye see you later." I said.

Lilly left. I walked out of my room and found dad playing with Todd.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure bud, Heather can you take over here?" dad asked.

"Sure thing." Heather smiled as she kissed dad.

Dad and I went into my room.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do about Hannah." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, being Hannah has gotten almost falling asleep in class and adds more stress to college." I told him.

"Well, maybe Hannah should take a break until you graduate." Dad said.

"Dad, I think you're right. Senior year of college is coming up; I'm almost out in the real world. When can we hold a press conference, so I can tell everyone." I said.

"I'll schedule it now." Dad said.

Dad walked out just as my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey Hope, what's up?"

"Is it ok if Emily and I visit next weekend?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

"You can show us around Malibu."

"And to all the good bars."

"Haha we know each other too well."

"Yeah."

"Well, Emily just talked to Lilly and Lilly said it was ok."

"So next weekend, and you guys can stay at Lilly's and my house."

"Sounds fun, talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and dad walked back in.

"Bud, press conference in one hour. Be ready." He said.

Just then I texted Lilly, Jake, and Oliver.

_I'm having a Hannah press conference, be there!_

I walked into the Hannah closet and picked out my best outfit. Soon, I was joined by Lilly 10 minutes later.

"Hey, what's the press conference for?" she asked.

"I'll tell you once you get ready, now go!" I exclaimed.

"Ok." Lilly said.

I walked out of the closet and went into Lilly's room. She was dressed as Lola.

"Hannah is taking a break until I graduate." I told her.

"I guess Lola and Mike will too." Lilly said.

I nodded. Soon dad yelled for us since Jake and Oliver were here. Lilly and I walked downstairs. I gave Jake a kiss and Lilly gave Oliver a kiss. We then got in the limo and drove to the press conference. The press was there and ready. We all stood backstage, Lola, Mike, Jake, and dad walked out first. Lola and Mike sat to the right of middle while Jake and dad sat to the left.

"Ladies and gentleman, Hannah Montana!"

I walked out and flashes were going everywhere. I sat in the middle.

"Hello everyone, thank you for being here." I smiled. More pictures.

"I have some news, I have been homeschooled as all of you may know." I started.

"And now there's more and more stress due to late parties, so I haven't been as focus. School is very important to me. I'm taking a break until I'm done with college." I said.

Gasps were heard, much more pictures were taken, and the press was writing it all down.

"You may see me around occasionally, but not much." I said.

Some hands shot up. "Yes you in the hat." I said.

"Ms. Montana, will you perform at Christmastime?"

"I'm not sure as of right not, maybe." I told them.

I pointed towards someone else and it went on and on. A couple hours later, it was over. Lola, Mike, Jake, dad, and I got back into the limo. Suddenly, my phone rang. _Jackson._

"Hey Jackson, what's up?"

"Hannah, it's all over the news."

"It is? Well, I have to focus on school."

"I know, I'm just upset you didn't tell me before."

"I'm sorry; the only people that knew before it happened were Lilly and dad."

"I saw Jake and Oliver there."

"They didn't know at first."

"Well, I got to go. Bye Miles."

"Bye Jackson."

I hung up.

Lilly's POV

Wow no more Hannah for awhile. Anyways, we got home. Miley and I went to our rooms to change. I watched Miley take off her Hannah, then I took off my own wig. I went into my room. Being Lola had taken up so much of my life; I then grabbed a box and put all my Lola stuff in a box. I couldn't wear Lola's clothes as Lilly because the styles were different. I laid my wigs on top and closed the box. I walked into Miley's room, she was playing her guitar.

"Hey can I store my Lola stuff in the Hannah closet during the break?" I asked.

Miley nodded. I opened up the closet and put Lola's stuff inside. I walked out.

"Miles, let's go to the beach get you mind off Hannah." I said.

"Ok." Miley said.

We changed into bikinis and put cover ups on. We walked down to the beach. Amber, Ashley, Sarah, Oliver, and Jake were all there. I ran up to Oliver and kissed him.

"I can't believe Hannah is taking a break." Amber said.

"I know." Ashley said.

"So Amber, Ashley, we never talk much anymore, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm engaged." Ashley said.

"What? To who?" I asked.

"The guy she lost her virginity to." Amber said.

"The tables have turned." I said.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"In high school, Amber got all the guys and was always a step ahead now Ashley is." I said.

"Well, I peaked in high school. Ashley peaked in college." Amber said.

"True." I said.

We all hung out for the rest of day.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Miley and I were in the airport waiting for Hope and Emily. We finally saw them walking. We ran to them and hugged them. After we got their bags, we drove back home. Hope was staying in Miley's room while Emily was staying in my room. They settled in.

"Lilly, let's scare Hope and Miley." Emily smiled.

I love Emily, she always knew how to have a good time.

I smiled. We walked to Miley's room and kicked the door opened. We hid for little then jumped into her room and yelled.

"Ah!" Miley and Hope yelled.

Emily and I burst out laughing.

"That was not funny!" Miley and Hope yelled.

"Yes it was!" Emily and I giggled.

"Whatever." Miley said.

"Hey should we all get stuff for our house?" Hope asked.

Oh Hope, always wanting to be prepared.

"It's only July." Miley said.

"End of July, almost August." Hope said.

"Sure." Miley and I said.

"Where's are new house?" Miley asked.

"It's near a lot of buildings so we won't have to walk far." Hope said.

Miley nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

"Who's car?" Emily asked.

"Mine!" Miley said.

"Why don't we ever use my car?" I asked.

"Because yours is a piece of shit." Miley giggled.

"Well, we had to pay for it ourselves since Robby Ray wouldn't or mom." I said.

"I know, I know." Miley said.

Just to let you know, Miley had told Emily about being Hannah.

So we all went shopping for school. We called up Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey to make sure we all didn't get the same thing. The rest of the weekend, we all hung out. I could not wait till senior year.


	36. Senior Year!

Lilly's POV

Miley, Robby, mom, and I had all reached Ohio State. We pulled up to our new house. Kelsey and Zoey were already there so Miley and I couldn't get first dibbs on our bedroom. We did end up picking a pretty good room. The rooms Miley and I were in along with the room where Kelsey and Zoey's room were the best ones of the house. We started unpacking our stuff into our bedroom, when we were done with the bedroom Alexia and Megan had arrived. We greeted them and then went onto unpacking other things around the house. Soon enough Hope and Emily arrived and were stuck with the smallest room out of all four. Miley, Kelsey, Zoey, and I had finished our unpacking and all of our parents wanted to take us to Sam's Club and get food.

"Beef jerky!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kelsey agreed.

We both grabbed a container of beef jerky.

"Wow there's a lot of samples." Miley said.

"Yeah we can eat lunch here." Zoey giggled.

That's what we did. We got every sample and soon we filled up on samples.

After the shopping, we came back. Then Alexia, Megan, Hope, Emily, and their parents went shopping to get some of their food. When they were back, we all said goodbye to our parents.

"Party tonight for seniors!" Alexia exclaimed.

We all smiled and were excited for the first party of the school year. Miley and I went to our room and started getting ready. After we all were ready, everyone had a boyfriend and they were here. I kissed Oliver hello. We went to where the party was and started well partying.

Suddenly, I heard someone talking to Miley.

"Miley!"

"Luke?" Miley asked.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Dating Jake and loving it." Miley said.

"But you couldn't love me?" he asked.

He got closer and tried to hug Miley, but she slapped him away.

"Get away!" she yelled.

"Don't tell me to go away bitch!" Luke yelled as he pushed Miley.

Suddenly, Jake came up.

"Don't call her names asshole!" Jake said as he punched him.

Jake and Luke started getting into a fight. Everyone was cheering them on.

"Oliver, do something!" I exclaimed.

Oliver nodded. He tried to pull Jake off Luke, but Luke yelled.

"Don't help him!" he punched him.

Oliver fell backwards and I went to him.

"Ollie, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I am now." He smiled at me.

"Come with me. Let's get some ice for you." I said.

I helped him up and went off and got some ice. Oliver put the ice to where he had been punched.

"I shouldn't have told you to do something." I said.

"It's alright. I was going to anyway." Oliver smiled.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had to stop it now!

"Stop!" I yelled.

Luke and Jake stopped fighting.

"Luke, you had your chance. We are done!" I told Luke.

"Jake, let's leave." I said.

I grabbed Jake's hand and walked off. We found Lilly and Oliver talking while Oliver held ice to his face. We walked over to them.

"Jake and I are leaving." I said.

"We'll leave too." Lilly and Oliver said.

The four of us walked off.

"The four Malibu kids." Oliver said.

We all laughed. It hadn't been just the four of us in awhile.

Senior year has only begun.


	37. Party! and More

Lilly's POV

One thing I hate about Ohio. The weather. One minute, its cold the next it's warm! It's like the weather can't make up its mind. Good thing I've gotten used to it going to college in Ohio. **(A/N: I live in Ohio and it is really like this!)**

Whenever it is cold, it would be nice to be in the Malibu sun. But if I wasn't here, I couldn't wear all the cute winter clothes! Well, tonight my friends and I are having a theme party. It's not a toga party it's just a dress-up party. So there Miley and I were in our dresses.

"Miley, it's weird. You've had so many boyfriends while I've only had 2. Lucas and Oliver." I said.

"Yeah I know." Miley said.

"Yeah you've had: Trey, Dex, Luke, Josh, and now Jake." I said.

"I know, I guess I'm just really outgoing when it comes to guys." Miley said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

We walked downstairs. My roommates and I were all ready. The beer was here with a table set up for beer pong. Soon everyone's boyfriends showed up. Then other friends show up.

Miley's POV

I got some drinks in me. Jake and I beat Lilly and Oliver at beer pong. Had some more drinks which led me to the couch with Jake. We were making out. Suddenly, Kelsey came up.

"Miley, Jake, we're all taking jello shots right now!" she said handing us each a jello shot.

We smiled and drank them. After we went back to making out, we couldn't keep off each other tonight. I soon forgot about everyone in the room, it seemed like we were the only ones. I started unbuttoning Jake's shirt. We were really going at it. That was until I heard Lilly.

"Miley!"

She grabbed me and bought me back to reality.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You and Jake were practically going to have sex in front of everyone." Lilly told me.

"Oh." I said.

The party ended around 1:00 a.m. We all went to bed after everyone left.

The next day, Lilly and I were working out when I spotted Luke.

"Ugh, why do I keep seeing Luke?" I asked.

"Well, he does go to school here." Lilly said.

"Yeah but this is a big campus." I told her.

I saw him noticed me and started walking over.

"He's coming over." I said.

I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Miley." Luke smiled.

"Why do we keeping running into each other?" I asked.

"Because I like you." He smiled.

"What are you? Stalking me?" I asked.

"No, I want you still." He said.

"Well, I love and care about Jake." I said.

"Yeah Luke just get over Miley. This is a big school." Lilly said.

"Fine I can get over her." Luke smiled.

Oliver's POV

Jake and I were running on the track at the workout place. Miley and Lilly were there. I saw them talking to Luke.

"Jake, it looks like Miley is giving Luke hell." I said.

"Let's take a closer look." Jake said.

We walked closer. I stopped when I saw Luke's lips crashing into Lilly's.

"Lilly!" I yelled as soon as their lips touched each other's.

"Dude, Lilly slapped him." Jake said.

I ran over to them.

"Asshole." I said as I punched Luke.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I told Luke he needs to get over Miley and he said he can get over her and that's when he kissed me. I pulled away as soon as possible." Lilly told me hugging me.

"I just want to love someone." Luke said getting up.

"Luke, stay out of our lives. You've done enough." Jake told him.

"Let's go." Jake told the rest of us.

The four of us walked out.


	38. After College Thoughts

**Author's Note: So what happen to all the loyal readers of this story? I was looking at stats and the number of hits has been going down. I've worked hard on this and it seems likes no one cares as they used to! I thank all that remain loyal and read this. Thank you to all those who review too! Reviews help me write faster!**

Lilly's POV

First semester of senior year has gone by. Miley and I just got back from home from Christmas break. I was lying on my bed thinking about after college. Then Miley walked in.

"Hey Lilly, why the long face?" Miley asked.

"Hoping I get into med school." I told her.

"You know you'll get in. You already sent applications." Miley said.

"I know it's just nerve racking." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" Miley asked.

"Either here, UCLA, or University of Santa Barbara." I told her.

"Ok." Miley said.

Miley's POV

I had my plan what I was going to do after college. Since I was majoring in fashion design, Miley Stewart was get "noticed" by Hannah Montana. As Hannah, I would tell the press about the new designer Miley Stewart and so forth. I was happy with my plans.

After talking to Lilly about her getting into med school, which I'm sure she'll be fine. I took out my sketchbook and sketched some new designs.

"Designing my wedding dress?" Lilly giggled.

"No just designing. I get ideas all the time." I told her.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting to the top because of Hannah." Lilly said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Jake's POV

Man, so many people are worrying about after college. I just wanted a college degree so I could be smarter. I'm just going to act in movies and T.V. shows. The thing I was worried about, had to deal with Miley.

"Hey Oliver, come to the store with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Oliver said.

I grabbed my keys. Oliver and I waved goodbye to our friends and housemates and left. I drove to the jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" Oliver asked.

I didn't say a word. We got out of the car and walked in.

"Hello I'm Jake Ryan and I like to look at engagement rings." I told the sales clerk.

He nodded and went to get a display.

"You're going to propose to Miley?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"When?" Oliver asked.

"Graduation." I told him.

"That's at the beginning of June!" Oliver said.

"I'm just ordering it now." I told him.

The sales clerk came back and showed me the rings. I knew that Miley didn't like huge diamond rings so I went with the princess cut ring. I told the man which one.

"I stole this ring from my girlfriend. I don't know what size finger she has, so I was hoping you would tell me." I said.

"I will sir." He said.

He looked at Miley's ring then wrote down the size on the order form.

"Would you like an inscription?" he asked.

"No, I'll save that for the wedding ring." I told him.

"Well, I'll put this order in and it will be ready in a couple months." He told me.

"Thanks." I said.

Oliver's POV

I can't believe Jake is going to propose to Miley. It makes me think of marrying Lilly, but I know right now marriage is the last on her mind. She is worrying about med school now. I really had to worry about after college. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Oliver, do you know what you're going to do after college?" Jake asked when we were driving back.

"No." I said.

"Why don't you become my agent? I know a company you can sign on with." Jake told me.

"That would be great! Thanks Jake!" I told him.

"Welcome and by signing on with a company, you can get other celebrities to be an agent for." He told me.

I smiled. Now I knew what I was going to do after college. Now I had to know where my relationship with Lilly would go. I want to marry her, but I just don't think she's thinking about it now.


	39. Goodbye Senior Party

Miley's POV

It has finally come. Graduation from college. It was this weekend and everyone was getting ready. Families were coming tonight, Friday. So tonight my friends and I were having a little party for our families.

It was just before our families got here, so I was on my bed sketching more designs into my sketch book. I mainly sketched for new Hannah looks and boy were they looking good! A few minutes later, Lilly came in.

"Miley, they're here." Lilly smiled.

I put down my sketch book and walked out of our room. We walked downstairs. Dad, Heather, 14 year old Max, Jackson, Stacy, and the 6 year old twins Riley and Todd. Lilly and I gave everyone hugs.

"I still can't believe you're 14." Lilly told Max.

"Believe it sis." Max smiled.

"Oh Max." Lilly smiled as she hugged her brother.

"And who are these cuties?" I asked Riley and Todd.

The two giggled and gave me hugs.

"How's kindergarten?" I asked.

"Great!" they exclaimed.

Lilly's POV

30 minutes later, everyone else's families were here. Since it was getting late and because of the plane ride, Riley and Todd were sleeping up in Miley's and my room. Plus there were no other kids their age here. Max was hanging out with Emily's, Megan's, and Hope's siblings since they each had a sibling around his age. Jackson and Stacy talked with everyone. Of course mom and Robby Ray talked with other parents. We all were having a great time.

"Lilly, since you got into all the med schools you applied for. Which one are you going to?" Emily asked.

"I think I'm going to UCLA." I told her.

"I'll be closer to you." Emily smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Hope and I are moving out to L.A." she told me,

"What?!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

Miley came over.

"Miley, did you hear?" I asked.

"Yeah Hope just told me!" Miley exclaimed.

Miley and I hugged Emily and Hope.

When the clock struck 10:00, we all told our families there was a senior party at a frat house. So our families went to their hotels as we all got ready for our last party.

Miley, Hope, Emily, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, Zoey, and I were ready and walked out of our house together. Since it was the last party, we all hung out with each as well as our boyfriends.

"Last party at OSU Ollie!" I told Oliver.

"I know, I'm going to miss everyone here." Oliver said.

I smiled and kissed him. I looked over and saw Emily, Alexia, and Zoey doing keg stands. I dragged Oliver over to them.

"Let me do one." I said.

Some guys lifted me up as I drank from the keg. After my turn was done, I got down.

"Wow Lilly." Miley giggled.

I laughed as well.

The party was a great way for us to end our time at Ohio State. It almost made me wish we weren't graduating.


	40. Graduation

Lilly's POV

Miley, Hope, Emily, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, Zoey, and I all wore our graduation robes. Today was the day. Graduation would be a lot different than high school. They would separate everyone by majors. Hope, Kelsey, Megan, and I were at the Arts and Sciences one since Hope and I were pre-med and Kelsey is becoming a physician's assistant and Megan was becoming a nurse. So Robby Ray, Jackson, Todd, and Stacy went to Miley's while mom, Max, and Riley went to mine.

The ceremony went on. There were talks and such. I sat next to Hope, Kelsey, and Megan waiting for them to call my name to get my diploma.

"Lillian Anne Truscott." They called.

I took my diploma and went back to my seat. After the ceremony, mom took pictures of me with Hope, Kelsey, and Megan. Their families also took pictures. They also took pictures with our cameras.

"I'll miss you guys!" Hope and I told Kelsey and Megan.

"We'll miss you too!" Megan and Kelsey exclaimed.

We all hugged each other. After, we all went back to our house. Few hours later, we were changed into sweats and everyone else was back from their graduations. Everyone's boyfriends were also over.

Miley's POV

I can't believe I'm done with college! Tomorrow we will all move out!

So there I was talking with Jake. Of course we couldn't make out with my dad right there so we just talked.

"Miley, I have to ask you something." Jake told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hit it Oliver." Jake said.

I was confused.

Oliver put on our stereo and some romantic music played. Everyone looked at us.

Jake got down on one knee.

"Miley, will make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" he asked as he showed me the ring.

"Yes!" I said as tears of joy rolled down my face.

Jake gave me a kiss and then slid the ring on my finger.

"He's a good guy bud. He asked me if it was alright to propose to you." Dad said.

"He's not just a good guy, he's the one." I smiled at Jake as I kissed him again.

I looked around at everyone. My life after college would be just as great.

**Author's Note: Wow! My longest story finally finished! Does anyone want me to make a sequel to this? Review! Review! Review if you want it! I'll decide to make a sequel depending on how many reviews I get for this story so review! **


End file.
